


Дорогу осилит идущий

by decLay



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, may be ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay
Summary: Одному своему избранному Бог помог создать царство, другому - позволил развалить. А Джек построил себе свое.





	1. Суд

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Red_Sally за бетинг и терпение, а Takishiro за обсуждения, вдохновение и первопрочтение))
> 
> Пост канон и плавающий фокус. Беттинг все еще продолжается Т_Т
> 
> Почти спойлер: можно считать, что это десфик, но по задумке Джек все равно уполз О_о

Просите, и дано будет вам,

ищите, и найдете,

стучите, и отворят вам.

 

Дорогу до зала суда Джек не запомнил. Все смазалось в сплошное мельтешение, которое вызывало тошноту. Лишь у дверей неожиданная остановка привлекла внимание. Кто-то что-то лихорадочно шептал на ухо, кажется, ему поправляли галстук. Джек никак не мог сфокусироваться на стоящем перед ним человеке. Голова раскалывалась и все плыло. Совсем не к месту он подумал о том, что в зале будет Люсинда. Подумал, что, возможно, у нее есть с собой таблетки. И невольно вспомнил, как познакомился с нею в небольшом офисе её отца, владельца фармакологической компании – единственной на всю Гильбоа, – когда оформлял поставку лекарств для своих. Шифруя под этим свою потребность в обезболивающем. Позже шифроваться было уже не нужно. Люсинда всегда имела для него запас, при этом не потакая и верно определяя, когда лекарство ему действительно требовалось. Должно быть, из нее получился бы хороший врач.  
Резкий скрип двери словно снова запустил ускоренную перемотку. События опять замелькали калейдоскопом. Не чувствуя ног, Джек прошел к своему месту осужденного, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы держать спину прямо и гордо. Достойно королевского отпрыска.  
Поначалу сидящие на трибуне для него слились в одну темную массу. Краем уха он слышал, как зачитывали обвинения:  
– ... был замечен в повстанческих настроениях, тому свидетельствует полковник... подстрекал к мятежу... уличен в шпионаже... финансовые махинации... срыв подписания мирного договора... убийство преподобного... подзуживание и склонение Уильяма Кросса к агрессивным действиям против короля... попытка вовлечь в заговор Мишель... организация покушения на короля...  
Поток обвинений лился непрерывно. У Джека перед глазами пульсировали цветные круги, в висках ломило, затылок словно ошпарило кипятком. От каждого нового слова сердце подскакивало к горлу и снова ухало в живот. Подмышками стало противно мокро, а по спине текло.  
Сквозь бесконечное мелькание пятен перед глазами он различил одно светлое среди зрителей. С трудом сглотнув, всмотрелся. Среди темной, траурной массы на последнем ряду, у двери, сидела Люсинда в жемчужно-сером костюме. Рядом стоял Стюарт. Люсинда была бледна, но, поймав его взгляд, чуть улыбнулась ему.  
Ближе к центру трибуны краем глаза Джек заметил мать и Мишель. Но заставил себя сконцентрироваться только на Люсинде.  
Кто-то вставал, что-то говорил. Джек перестал различать слова, лишь интонации хлестко обжигали щеки, как пощечины. Вставала и что-то говорила мать, взвинченно и скандально, вздернув подбородок. Что-то обвиняюще продрожала Мишель. Обвинителей оказалось слишком много. Джек, разглядывая брошь на лацкане Люсинды, подумал, что большую часть этих людей тоже ждет незавидная участь. Но сочувствия к ним не испытал.  
Фарс несколько оживился, когда среди пострадавших от пагубного влияния принца оказались некие мальчики, которых он якобы склонял к акту содомии.  
Джек невольно перевел глаза на отца. На лице Сайласа застыла маска гадливости. Он смотрел прямо на Джека.  
Джек разлепил спекшиеся губы, но не смог произнести ни звука.  
В этот момент Сайлас рявкнул:  
– Довольно! – глядя на Джека в упор, он добавил. – Ты недостоин зваться моим сыном. Я отрекаюсь от тебя.  
Сайлас повернулся к трибунам, вскидывая руки, и повторил громче:  
– Я отрекаюсь от тебя!  
Джеку заложило уши. Перед глазами поплыло, и он не сразу понял, что это слезы. Кажется, он что-то пытался сказать, но голос упорно не шел. Сайлас продолжал говорить, подойдя к нему вплотную и иногда тыкая ему пальцем в грудь, словно стремясь донести свой гнев напрямую до сердца. Не получая нужной реакции, он даже разъяренно встряхнул принца за грудки, но Джек, не понимая и не принимая происходящего, все пытался выдавить из себя: нет, пожалуйста, отец... папа.  
Наверное, очередное "папа" все же вылетело из груди, потому что взбешенный Сайлас заорал ему в лицо:  
– Не смей называть меня отцом, щенок! – широко размахнувшись, он ударил Джека по лицу.  
Джек замер. Вместо отца он почему-то внезапно увидел Томасину. Она стояла поодаль, с привычным выражением безразличия на лице. Сайлас отошел, одергивая рукава, и снова повернулся к трибуне, готовясь зачитать приговор.  
Джек с трудом отвел от него взгляд, снова прикипев глазами к Люсинде. Она сидела ровно, спокойно глядя на него. И если бы не бледность, можно было бы подумать, что происходящее её и вправду не особо волнует. Он настолько увлекся, рассматривая её, что не сразу понял, почему вдруг стали вскакивать со своих мест люди. Звуки обрушились на него все разом. Какофония захлестнула с головой. Он увидел, как к нему побежали Стюарт и Люсинда, увидел, как испуганно озирается Мишель, как поджимает губы королева.  
Джек перевел взгляд на отца и, наконец, увидел источник беспорядка. Через боковые двери в зал ворвались штурмовики, перед ними, возглавляя, стоял Дэвид. Встретив взгляд Джека, Дэвид кивнул ему и что-то сказал Сайласу, стоявшему от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В общем гуле Джек не разобрал слов. Кто-то потянул его за руку, он заторможено повернулся. Один из бойцов вел его к выходу. Джек напрягся. Боец задрал балаклаву, и только тогда Джек его узнал. Один из его отряда. С другой стороны под руку поднырнула Люсинда.  
– У него шок, надо увести его отсюда, как можно скорее.  
– Так точно, мэм.

Джек пришел в себя трясясь на заднем сидении замызганного грузовичка. С одного бока сидела переодевшаяся Люсинда, со второго еще один из его бывшего отряда. Боец весело подмигнул ему. За рулем сидел Стюарт. Он заметил, что Джек очнулся, и сказал:  
– Нужно убраться подальше, пока Шепард отвлекает Сайласа.  
Джек вяло покрутил в голове эту мысль.  
– Дэвид устроил переворот? – уточнил он, голос вышел хриплым и неприятным. Люсинда поспешила сунуть ему в руки фляжку.  
– Ну, сложно сказать. Вроде и да, но вроде бы и нет. Что-то там такое, связанное с передачей Сайласу послания от Бога. Пусть они сами разбираются, сэр.  
Джек вяло кивнул. Потом еще спросил:  
– Так... вы теперь тоже с Шепардом? – и сидевший впереди, и боец рядом подскочили, негодующе уставившись на Джека. Стюарт с обидой посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, а Люсинда, чуть толкнув его в бок, тихо протянула:  
– Ну что ты, Джек?  
Наконец, прервав тишину, один из бойцов, по-военному четко и сухо, ответил:  
– Никак нет, сэр. Никто из нас не вступал в сговор с Дэвидом Шепардом. Но с целью рекогносцировки в его отряд был внедрен разведчик. Узнав о планирующейся операции, мы заняли позицию. И когда Шепард со своими людьми приступил к штурму дворца, начали действовать параллельно.  
Джек откинулся на спинку, бездумно глядя перед собой. Все шло как-то неправильно. Странно. Он ожидал казни, и теперь понять, что ему предстоит жить дальше, было сложно. Может быть, бог решил дать ему еще шанс? От мыслей о боге Джек разозлился. Нахохлился и выдавил:  
– Не стоило так рисковать, я этого не заслуживаю. Я виноват. Перед королем, перед людьми, перед богом.  
Люсинда рядом тяжело вздохнула и чуть сжала его локоть.


	2. Побег

Маленький отряд направился далеко на северо-восток. Подальше от столицы и неспокойной гефской границы. Чем дальше от Шайло, тем реже попадались на встречу города и села. Земли стояли дикие, грунтовые дороги наглядно демонстрировали, что гостей тут не любят и не ждут.  
Проехав черт знает сколько километров, глядя в окно на мрачные лесные заросли, Джек впервые задумался о том, куда едет. Куда вообще вести вверившихся ему людей. Словно в ответ на его мысли, рядом завозилась задремавшая Люсинда, и Джек чуть не выкрикнул приказ о привале, внезапно осознав, что едут они уже, кажется, вторые сутки. И что толком остановок не делали. Что-то перекусывали на ходу, сменялись тоже на ходу, а ненадолго тормозили только для заправки. Ребята хорошо продумали момент побега. В машинах было все необходимое, включая запас горючего. Вот только для обычного гражданского такие условия все равно должны были быть тяжелыми. А Люсинда к тому же женщина. Джек мысленно обругал себя. Стянул с себя китель и аккуратно укрыл Люси. С другого боку завозился спящий Стюарт, пересевший назад во время последней дозаправки.  
– Все в порядке, сэр? – сидевший за рулем быстро обернулся к Джеку. На пассажирском шевельнулся второй боец, несший дежурство. Это немного позабавило Джека. Кажется, такого внимания к его жалкой персоне не было даже в армии. С другой стороны, именно это ему там и нравилось. Именно этим он всегда гордился – равенством между ними. Всеми, без исключения. На фоне пронеслась странная мысль о том, что он даже в шутку не предполагает предательства с их стороны. А ведь кто знает, куда они едут. Одни. Посреди ночи. Пустынные проселочные дороги. С другой стороны – разве есть кому его искать?  
Он запоздало кивнул в ответ. Затем чуть сдвинулся вперед, спросил, стараясь говорить потише:  
– Где мы проезжаем?  
Словно только этого и ждал, сидевший на пассажирском споро подхватил лежавшую на панели сложенную в несколько раз карту. Встряхнул её, сложил чуть иначе и показал отмеченное место.  
Джек сначала зацепился взглядом за грязный палец. Почти не мигая завис, разглядывая ноготь с черной каёмкой, обожженную растворами, загрубевшую кожу. Разбитые костяшки. Старый шрам на запястье. Вытарчивающие из-под манжеты форменной куртки нитки армейского свитера. И словно издалека вспомнил, что парня зовут Марк. Что он медик в отряде. И довольно неплохой. А второй – Пол. Превосходный снайпер и очень скромный парень. Еще вспомнилось, что там, на войне, они друг другу не выкали. Подчеркнутый официоз всегда оставался напоказ для командного состава и редких отпусков в столице. Где иначе было нельзя.  
Джек пододвинул карту к себе, всмотрелся. В тусклом свете мешанина линий сливалась в практически неразличимое темное пятно. Но, приноровившись, Джек различил редкие точки населенных пунктов.  
– Что это?  
– Деревни, сэр, – Джек поморщился. Марк заметив, продолжил бодрее. – Маленькие деревушки, многие из них всего в пять-шесть дворов. Большая часть вовсе не нанесена на карту. Эта часть Гильбоа не особо обжита. А в этих местах и вовсе глушь.  
– Да, верно. Это же, получается, за рекой? – припомнил Джек. Марк кивнул, соглашаясь:  
– Мост давно порушен, а строительство нового все откладывается, так что – попасть сюда проблемно. Даже вертолетом не везде дотянешь. А перевалами – это дорогу знать надо, иначе проще сразу сигануть с обрыва, – Пол хмыкнул со своего места.  
Джек покивал. Ясное дело, что они-то как раз и проехали этими перевалами.  
– Единственное, – в голосе Марка как будто зазвучало извинение, – глухомань полная, из-за того, что ехать в объезд, все задерживается, и это нам только на руку. Но тут даже электричество не везде есть.  
– Это ничего, – Джек быстро глянул на спящую Люсинду, которая отогрелась и теперь выпростала поверх кителя руки и, кажется, планировала закинуть на Джека ноги. – Надо сделать остановку. Что там ближайшее по курсу?  
– Километров через тридцать будет небольшой городок. Но можно свернуть в любую деревню по пути, – подал голос Пол.  
– Едем в город.


	3. Пристанище

В своих скитаниях, продлившихся не один месяц, в желании убраться как можно дальше от Шайло, беглецы добрались до Коринфийских земель, где пересекались три государства – Гильбоа, Геф и Эфр. Кругом была разруха. Дороги исчезли практически полностью. Города и села тоже остались позади. Редкие обитатели-старики в землянках, которые, скорее всего, просто физически не могли вынести переезд, скрипели-жаловались, что некогда богатый город, стоявший ближе всего к границе Эфра, заняли гефцы. «А королю и дела нет!»  
Впрочем, как успел убедиться Джек, королю вообще мало до чего было дело. Быть может, Сайлас считал, что, раз на эти земли претендует Геф, то и обустраивать их не стоит?  
Так это было или нет, но Джек в какой-то момент, обозлившись на пренебрежение отца, на бесконечный хаос вокруг, на наглых гефцев, которые устраивали демонстрационные дозорные рейды, сжигая оставшиеся дома на своем пути, решился на авантюру. Позже он костерил себя всеми словами, какие только вспоминал. Но тогда, решив, что терять им нечего, они наскоро разработали план диверсии. Понаставили на пути у дозорных самодельных мин, начинив их всем, что попалось на развалинах. Приготовили зажигательные смеси и крадучись пробрались в город. На нервах у Джека разнылась голова, перед глазами то и дело, откуда-то с краю, выплывало и исчезало назойливо трепещущее оранжевое пятно. Он сжимал влажную ладонь Люсинды, решив, что лучше умереть сразу вдвоем, чем бросать её одну, и упорно продолжал тащиться вперед.  
Гефцы, по-видимому, чувствовали себя в безопасности. На разрушенных улицах диверсантам встретилось всего несколько вялых, по паре человек на отряд, караулов. Их убрали быстро и бесшумно.  
Среди развалин найти места, где расквартировались гефцы, оказалось до смешного легко. Они и не думали скрываться. Освещенные окна казарм, или что там это было у них, сияли в темноте, выхватывая прямоугольники света на разбитых тротуарах. Наскоро проверив отсутствие караула, Джек со своими людьми поставили на двери, окна, проемы растяжки. Закрепили бутылки с зажигательной смесью. На места, куда все же могут выскочить, подложили СВУ. Выбрали место для отстрела. Облили дома бензином. Затем, после приготовлений, Джек отослал четверых ко въезду в город. Чтобы было кому прикрыть тыл. И еще одного, взорвать колокольню – отвлекающий маневр…  
Когда на следующее утро адреналин сошел на нет, Джек никак не мог взять в толк, как ему могло на полном серьезе прийти в голову брать город практически одним взводом? Да еще и потащить Люсинду в самое пекло? Взвод против роты. Он стоял посреди разрушенного здания, служившего гефцам казармой (и домом), весь в копоти и крови тоже, и был просто оглушен своей неосмотрительностью. В голове назойливо крутилась мысль, что король из него вышел бы хреновый. Мысль была озвучена голосом Сайласа, отчего было только гаже.  
– На дорогах чисто! – бодрый голос Пола вернул Джека в реальность. – Все как по нотам! Джек, ну ты голова!  
Бойцы одобрительно зашумели. Потерь у них не было, серьезных ранений – тоже. А царапины, ожоги и ушибы уже давно никто из них не считал. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Джек, не отвечая, повернулся вокруг.  
– А где Люсинда?  
Парни заозирались. Стюарт виновато насупился. Но Джек злился на себя. Хорош защитник. Дурная голова. Он материл себя на все лады. И, кажется, готов был рычать, как зверь. Дебил, потащить девчонку на поле боя. Идиот… Он метался по обломкам, страшась увидеть из-под битого кирпича ставшие родными тонкие руки. Подскакивал каждый раз, как натыкался взглядом на лоскут, похожий по цвету на кофту Люсинды. Рядом сновали его ребята, позади горестно вздыхал Стюарт. Джек почти никого из них не видел. Он мысленно представлял, как скажет её отцу и матери, что сгубил их дочь из-за собственной глупости и самонадеянности.  
Сложно сказать, до чего бы он себя накрутил, если бы не прозвучавший вопрос:  
– Джек, мы останемся тут? Или вернемся в землянку? Я бы хотела умыться и, наверное, позавтракать.  
Джек круто развернулся. Люсинда стояла на расстоянии, ближе к кустам. Растрепанная и чумазая. С потеками от слез. Как будто враз похудевшая и уменьшившаяся. Ребята весело загикали, Джек обессилено выдохнул, чувствуя, как проходит голова и слабеют ноги. Но тут же сам себя одернул, встрепенулся и подошел к ней. Привлек к себе за плечи и обнял, зарываясь лицом в волосы.  
– Прости меня, я такой дурак, – Люсинда судорожно и тихо всхлипнула, вцепилась ему в куртку, и молчала. Немного раскачиваясь, Джек повторял: – Такой дурак… такой… прости…


	4. Встать во главе

После выходки с взятием города Джек бросил клич по окрестным землям на добровольцев в отряд. Мало захватить, надо еще и удержать, а людей катастрофически не хватало.  
Поначалу вяло, потом активнее потянулись желающие пострелять гефцев, отомстить и даже просто те, кто хотел подзаработать.  
Последний пункт снова заставил Джека задуматься. Для вооружения, одежды, еды – нужны были деньги, как ни крути. Разруха и расстояние увеличивали цены в геометрической прогрессии. Но решение опять пришло неожиданно и само по себе.  
В попытках оценить ущерб и разбирая мелкие завалы, Джек с людьми ходил по разгромленному городу, куда, помимо наемников, уже рискнули вернуться редкие горожане, мыкавшиеся все это время по окрестностям.  
И вот, как-то по вечеру, когда Джек кружил вокруг полуобрушенного то ли ангара, то ли гаража, пытаясь понять, стоит его откапывать или лучше бросить дополнительную помощь в наскоро организованный санотряд – во многих домах и под завалами оставались тела, которые нужно было достать и захоронить – он заметил блики. Они мерцали оранжево-красным вечерним солнцем из темного провала между плитой и бетонной толстой колонной, словно отражаясь в стекле. Джек посветил в проем фонарем. Из сырой темноты на него, ощерившись радиаторной решеткой, смотрела морда огромного тягача. На видневшейся Джеку двери тускло отсвечивала чуть ободранная бабочка.  
Джек отошел от проема. Еще раз задумчиво пошел вокруг завала, теперь разглядывая его внимательнее. Судя по всему, сам гараж – совершенно огромный, кстати, – отделался только парой разрушенных стен. А вот помещениям сверху не повезло. Это давало надежду, что техника под завалом осталась в более-менее исправном состоянии.  
– Нашел что-то интересное? – к нему подошел Энтони. Когда-то, казалось, немыслимо давно, в его отряде он был взводным сержантом. И вообще-то шел на повышение. Но вся эта ерунда с пленом Джека и та карусель, которая последовала за ним, отложила повышение на неопределенный срок.  
Джек в раздумье покивал. Мысль, что он тут выискивает, еще толком не оформилась, но, все еще видя перед глазами морду стального исполина с мятой бабочкой на боку, он начал:  
– Там грузовик. Тягач. Как будто целый. Наверное, и фура есть. Не видно. Еще бы дизелем разжиться. Народу прибывает. Еда, вещи, лекарства. Все это нужно перевозить… Есть ли в округе целые заправки? Разведать дорогу…  
– Хочешь заняться перевозками? – Энтони удивился.  
Джек, наконец, сформулировал идею:  
– Не совсем. Ну, первые рейсы да – может, придется самим. Проложить дорогу, найти поставщиков. А после – просто обеспечивать охрану груза.  
– Хорошая мысль! – Энтони оживился, свистнул в сторону, к ним подошел Стэфан, еще один врач в отряде. Джек кивнул ему, обдумывая детали спонтанной идеи. Энтони, махая руками, описывал грядущие перспективы Стэфану, который, нахмурившись, смотрел в сторону.  
– Первый рейс стоит организовать на юг, – прерывая поток воодушевления, сказал Стэфан, обращаясь к Джеку.  
– Да, я тоже так думаю, – Джек согласно кивнул. Конечно, лучше заглохнуть среди хотя бы относительно своих, чем в первый же рейс соваться в Эфр, не зная его настроений.  
– Надо доехать до берега, – настойчиво продолжил Стэфан. Джек, не понимая, куда он клонит, внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Там менее пострадавшие города. И, какое-никакое, но есть сообщение с Гильбоа. А нам нужны лекарства. Нужно обустроить хотя бы небольшой госпиталь. Джек, если партизанить дальше – то нужно сделать себе лежку.  
Джек покусал губу. Качнулся с мыска на пятку. Облизнулся и, чуть прищурившись, уточнил:  
– Предлагаешь тут? – он мотнул головой, ни на что конкретно не указывая. – Сделать город базой?  
– Предлагаю восстановить в городе больницу, – твердо сказал Стэфан.  
– Ну да, ну да… – Джек еще качнулся. Засунул руки в карманы, нервно стиснул кулаки. Уставился вдаль. За потрепанными зданиями вдалеке виднелся лес. Джек напряженно всмотрелся в него, до мерцающих красных точек перед глазами. Сказал вслух:  
– Двойные поставки. Логично. А базу – там. – Он указал подбородком на лес.  
Энтони обернулся, глянул направление и заметил:  
– Там болота, мы же уже осматривали.  
– Но не везде, – возразил Джек. – Добраться до нас будет сложнее, и в то же время – мы рядом. Я не брошу город.  
Он сказал и осекся. Замолчал. Глаза тревожно забегали, он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь скрыть навернувшуюся влагу.  
– Никто и не предлагает тут всех бросать, – мягко произнес Стэфан. – Наоборот, нам будет на руку, если сюда начнут возвращаться.  
– Ну да, – жизнерадостно подтвердил Энтони. – И мы будем при деле.  
Джек тихо выдохнул, чуть расслабил плечи, попытался усмехнуться, но, кажется, вышло неудачно.  
– Ладно. Сначала завал. Может, машина не на ходу.  
Он снова вздохнул, опустил глаза и добавил:  
– Пошли, надо сказать остальным. Решим вместе, что делать.  
Он зашагал вперед, напряженный и словно отрешившись от всего. Парни за спиной переглянулись, Стефан предупреждающе нахмурился. Энтони, пожав плечами, тихо произнес:  
– Да чего? Нормальная идея!  
Первый рейс занял почти два месяца. И еще месяц ушел на подготовку к поездке. И, говоря по чести, Джек считал, что они отделались малой кровью. Конечно, грузовик все равно пришлось подлатать, прежде чем выпустить его на дорогу. Также по округе сновали разведотряды, ища работающие заправки и разбирая завалы. Кое-где приходилось наскоро латать дорогу, засыпая ямы от снарядов мусором и щебнем. Работа была тяжелой, и, конечно, среди новобранцев пошли шепотки и открытые возмущения. Джек никого не уговаривал и не держал. Он тоже не сидел на месте, объезжал округу, выискивая слабые места, прикидывал, откуда ждать нападения. Продумывал, рассчитывал, оценивал… в свободное время помогал, как мог, с ремонтом грузовика.  
С последним пунктом вышло забавно. Тогда, когда Джек объявил своему взводу, что есть кое-что, требующее обсуждения, он сначала ждал, что ему на помощь придут Энтони и Стэфан. Тем более последний хорошо дополнил сырую, в общем, идею Джека. Но те молчали, как воды в рот набрав. Лишь Энтони светился энтузиазмом. Почти бесшумно за спиной двигался Стюарт: подал кофе, забрал куртку. Джек вскользь подумал с удивлением, что над Стюартом не посмеивались из-за этих его привычек и манер. Словно они все еще во дворце, а Джек все еще принц. Как обычно, мысли о доме принесли за собой чувство смятения и стыда. Джек несколько раз тихо и медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Потом, вскинув подбородок, посмотрел прямо перед собой. На своих людей. И так же, как раньше отдавал приказы, сухо изложил идеи про организацию и охрану перевозок, про необходимость создания базы, про патрули и прочие, ранее крутившиеся у него в голове, но которые он удерживал при себе. Сейчас они свободно соскользнули с языка раньше, чем он успел это понять.  
Наконец, замолчав, он обвел еще раз взглядом всех собравшихся. Ребята выглядели сосредоточенными, некоторые были воодушевлены, кто-то наоборот – хмурился, но недовольных лиц не было. Джек молчал. Команда тоже молчала. Прошло некоторое время, потом кто-то спросил:  
– Все, можно уже расходиться?  
Сердце у Джека ухнуло вниз. Он тяжело сглотнул, в ушах загрохотало, затылок словно окатило кипятком. Он моргнул, не замечая, растер руку. Кивнул. И словно со стороны услышал свой голос, странно ломкий:  
– То есть, будем дальше прятаться по землянкам и ничего не предпримем?  
Ребята враз зашумели. Сквозь пелену Джек рассмотрел, как к нему подошел Марк. Стюарт пододвинул стул, Джек тяжело осел. Марк посмотрел его зрачки, пощупал пульс, достал из небольшой сумки на боку, которую по военной привычке носил с собой постоянно, тонометр. Проворно измерил давление, послушал сердце, недовольно поцокал языком. Достал шприц и ампулу и быстро поставил укол.  
Через некоторое время придя в себя Джек обнаружил, что кое-кто из отряда и правда вышел, но вокруг вполне еще хватало народа. Еще чуть позже он сообразил, что остался в основном командный состав. Стюарт и Марк сидели рядом с ним, остальные расположились кто где.  
Прежде чем Джек успел всячески себя обложить за истерику, один из лейтенантов, Джон, самый старший из них по возрасту, бывалый и пользовавшийся среди ребят уважением, спокойно спросил:  
– Джек, какого черта? – Джек тревожно взглянул на него и тут же отвел глаза, сердце снова начало спешить. Марк рядом звучно откашлялся. Джон, не обращая внимания, продолжил:  
– Объясни, что произошло сейчас?  
Джек почувствовал, как щеки и шею заливает жаркий румянец. Он усилием воли заставил себя собраться, глаза щипало и он часто моргал. Потом он даже разозлился на Джона. Никто его – Джека – не разжаловал, и он все равно старше лейтенанта по званию. Хотя бы из-за этого Джон не имел права его унижать при всех. Джек подобрался, посмотрел на лейтенанта в упор и как можно спокойнее произнес:  
– Я озвучил некоторые идеи, которые, по-видимому, недостаточно хороши. – Джон неопределенно сжал губы, Джек продолжил. – Мое недомогание, полагаю, никого не должно волновать. Это просто мигрень.  
Марк рядом хмыкнул. Собравшиеся зашевелились, переминаясь, но из комнаты больше никто не вышел. Джон пересел ближе к Джеку, и, сверля его темными, почти черными глазами, вкрадчиво произнес:  
– А теперь поясни, с чего ты взял, что твои предложения недостаточно хороши?  
Как бывало и раньше, Джек снова рядом с этим гигантом почувствовал себя неуверенно. Он отвел глаза в сторону, разрывая контакт, и ответил:  
– Все промолчали. Я думал, мы обсудим, что из предложенного стоит внимания, а что нет.  
В комнате снова загалдели. Джон, не особо повышая голос, прикрикнул:  
– Тихо! – и снова обратился к Джеку. – Слушай, я не понимаю, какого с тобой происходит. Ты после этого долбанного суда, после этих месяцев в Шайло, сам не свой. Какого черта? Какого черта мы должны были что-то обсуждать? Тем более, сейчас, когда нам нужно что-то делать, а ты предложил действенные решения. Чего ты вообще ждал? Джек, ты наш командир и мы идем за тобой. Мы пришли за тобой в Шайло, пошли за тобой сюда, и пойдем дальше. Но ты не должен сомневаться, когда отдаешь приказания. Когда управляешь людьми. Ну, черт возьми, не мне тебя учить! Ты же с малолетства изучал это – управление народом. Из тебя превосходный лидер, так будь им! – по щекам все-таки потекло, Джек шмыгнул носом и быстро смахнул слезы, горло сдавило, он снова потупился:  
– Просто, я так налажал. Какой из меня командир теперь…  
– Так, короче, – оборвал его Джон. – Бросай вот это вот. Ни к чему это бесконечное ворошение промаха тебя не приведет. Единственное, в чем ты налажал там, это что попал в сети Кросса. А здесь – что не сказал последнего: «Все, действуем», понял меня?  
Джек кивнул, все так же не поднимая глаз и прерывисто всхлипывая. Лейтенант отодвинулся:  
– Так, давай успокаивайся. Обсудим, с чего начинать.  
Через некоторое время, когда Джек действительно успокоился, они правда приступили к обсуждению. Разбивались на отряды, решали, кто какой вид работ возьмет на себя. И Джек в который раз за этот нескончаемый вечер испытал чувство неловкости, когда сказал, что тоже будет принимать участие в ремонте и расчистке дорог. В комнате после его слов стало совершенно тихо, все участники маленького собрания уставились на него, словно бы у Джека выросли рога. Потом Пол произнес неуверенно:  
– Но Джек, это невозможно.  
Джек опешил:  
– Почему?  
– Ну, ты же все таки принц, – все вразнобой закивали.  
Через несколько неловких минут тишины обсуждение возобновилось. По его итогам все дружно согласились, что планирование, расчеты, стратегия и различные деловые моменты – это все дела Джека. С крайней неохотой согласились и с тем, что он будет помогать чинить тягач (в армии Джек, как и все, возился с машинами), и совсем неохотно – с тем, что если рук будет не хватать катастрофически, то будет махать лопатой наравне со всеми.  
Много позже Джек вспоминал это странное неловкое собрание с теплотой и тихой нежностью.  
Так, за рутиной и бесконечными мелкими стычками с гефцами, прошли три года.


	5. Люсинда

С Люсиндой тоже все получилось странно, неловко и скомканно. Джек искренне привязался к ней и даже полюбил её на свой лад. Но тепла и близости продолжал искать в объятиях Стюарта. Из-за обстоятельств в виде кучи проблем, почти полного отсутствия возможности полноценно уединиться это было редко, хотя – обстоятельства же не способствовали и настроению. Так что ни Стюарт, ни сам Джек на эту тему не заморачивались.  
Наверное, если бы не дурацкая идея, возникшая у ребят – отпраздновать наступление нового года и вместе с ним их скромные достижения, – ничего бы не случилось. Но они были настойчивы, и Джек, несмотря на то, что идею особо не одобрял, все же согласился. Они все заслужили немного отдыха.  
Отмечали на своей свежеотстроенной базе, а если говорить откровенно – то собранной почти что наспех из подручного материала. Весь прошлый год они, как муравьи, сновали по всей территории будущей базы, расчищали, вырубали, засыпали, копали, строгали… Умудрились притащить пару вагончиков и разбили палаточный лагерь, работа кипела, не останавливаясь ни на день. При этом, работа на стройке чередовалась с патрульными дежурствами в городе и на дорогах. Им пришлось организовать на подъездах к городу блокпосты. Так что воздвигнутой в этом нон-стопе базой они гордились заслуженно и по праву. Пусть и выглядела она причудливо, но маскировочная сетка несколько сглаживала впечатление. Впрочем, ни Джек, ни ребята из отряда, к её виду не придирались. Свои функции невзрачные строения и землянки выполняли на отлично, а то, что тесно – так не впервой. Угощение тоже было скромным, но сытным. На спиртное Джек, скрепя сердце – все же Геф был совсем под боком – дал добро с ограничением. Люсинда сияла, не замечая ни грубости сколоченных из досок столов, ни того, что вместо шикарных блюд – простые тушеные овощи с мясом. Её не смущали ни серые стены, ни тусклый свет. И на запах от генераторов она не обращала внимания. Зато с увлечением помыкала Полом и лейтенантом, согласившимися ей помочь «украсить зал» к празднику. Залом служила относительно большая комната с низким потолком, которая в обычное время считалась столовой, тут же проводили общие сборы. Лейтенант, конечно, быстро привлек к деятельности других солдат из отряда и новобранцев. Никто, впрочем, не возражал. И вскоре, с легкой руки Люсинды, в столовой стоял букет из можжевеловых веток, пышный, едва помещающийся в ведре. Кто-то из ребят ловко навертел оригами, и теперь на веточках и столах сидели белые голуби из бумаги, висели звездочки и цветы, и даже миниатюрные бумажные фонари. К счастью, без свечей внутри. Кто-то притащил видавшую виды магнитолу, и теперь к голосам примешивалась музыка. Сам не понимая с чего, Джек нервничал и почти пропустил момент, когда разлили коньяк и начали говорить тосты.  
Первый тост говорил Джон, на правах лейтенанта. Он поднял свой стакан и, повернувшись к Джеку, сказал:  
– За тебя, Джек! За нашего принца! – ребята загалдели.  
Для Джека так и осталось загадкой, почему так получилось, но все в отряде ужасно гордились тем, что у них есть свой собственный принц. Эта странная, ничем совершенно не обоснованная гордость переползла и на новобранцев. А необходимость держать язык за зубами дала им некое чувство превосходства над малочисленными горожанами и прочими.  
Иногда, размышляя об этом, Джек думал, что, кажется, его образ угнетенного наследника короны, который к тому же провернул пару успешных операций против гефцев и наладил транспортное сообщение с другими городами (пусть и работавшее всего по паре-тройке часов несколько раз в неделю), сделало из него некий символ для этих людей.  
Посидев немного в общей комнате, выждав ровно столько, чтобы не показаться надменной скотиной, он оставил за старшего Джона и Энтони и, подхватив Люсинду под руку, направился в свои комнаты, не желая, чтобы она увидела, во что обычно выливаются подобные пьянки.  
С отдельными комнатами тоже получилось забавно. Поскольку еще на этапе строительства этого барака Джек успел поцапаться с Марком. Джек считал, что ему, как и в армии, достаточно будет одной комнаты. И комнату Люсинде. Он не собирался ничем более выделяться из толпы, считая, что так будет меньше бросаться в глаза. Ребята ему хором высказали, что, может, люди тут и дикие, но про принца все, в той или иной мере, в курсе. А значит, не фиг выеживаться. И в трех комнатах – спальне, кабинете (вообще-то, второй спальне, как все прекрасно были в курсе) и крохотной гостиной, да еще и с собственной миниатюрной душевой и туалетом, молодой семье будет несравнимо удобнее. И вообще, Джек, хватит ломаться. После чего Джек на все плюнул, махнул рукой и более не лез. И пропустил, кто, когда и откуда притащил рулоны обоев. Откуда в этих диких местах вообще нашлись обои, Джек понятия не имел. Но Люсинда, скучавшая одинаково и в городе, и на базе, взялась за обустройство комнат с энтузиазмом. Поэтому, если какие-то помещения на базе и выглядели стопроцентно жилыми и меблированными, то это были покои принца. Пройдя через сквозную комнату, в которой обычно спал Стюарт, не пожелавший даже здесь оставить свои обязанности телохранителя, Джек, наконец, отворил дверь в их с Люсиндой гостиную. Люсинда ненавязчиво цеплялась за руку, улыбалась, и вообще была весела и расслаблена.  
– Посидишь немного со мной? – спросила она, проходя в спальню. Причины для отказа Джек не видел, да и её общество его не напрягало.  
Поначалу они просто болтали обо всем, что приходило в голову. От Шайло и политической ситуации на международной арене до того, будут ли ягоды тут на болотах, и подходят ли эти зеленые шторы к этим обоям. Потом Джек сообразил, что Люсинда с ним флиртует. Немного неумело, чуть скованно и так искренне, что сначала он посмеялся над собой, что не заметил этого раньше. После, с щемящей нежностью, очень осторожно, словно что-то хрупкое, притянул её к себе, вглядываясь в её лицо. Люсинда отчаянно, почти дерзко улыбалась, губы чуть подрагивали, а глаза блестели, словно от слез. Джек бережно её обнял, легко коснулся губ губами и подхватил на руки. Люсинда тут же с готовностью обвилась вокруг него, и, чуть всхлипывая, тихо произнесла:  
– Я думала, ты опять уйдешь.  
Джек на мгновение замер, потом шагнул к кровати.


	6. Засада

Уходя патрулировать, Джек по заведенной привычке отвозил Люсинду в соседний округ. Там, в доме, была заготовлена машина с полным баком и вещами на первое время, а пожилому семейству, любезно предоставлявшему временный приют, были даны жесткие указания – в случае любых тревожных вестей срочно уезжать и увозить Люсинду.  
Рисковать беременной Люсиндой Джек не хотел. А как относиться к скорому отцовству, еще не решил. Собственно, он и не ожидал такого и никогда об этом всерьез не думал. Люсинда, впрочем, казалась счастливой. Она настояла на том, чтобы связаться со своими родителями. Поначалу Джек попытался донести до неё, что она уже поддерживает с ними связь. Но она проявила непривычную твердость, сказав, что никакое общение по интернету не заменит живого контакта. И что её отец обязательно должен увидеть первенца.  
– Доверяй мне, Джек. Пожалуйста, – сказала она, и, помня о том, из-за кого она сейчас сидит здесь, посреди развалин, лишённая привычного комфорта, в полной изоляции, Джек уступил.  
По мере сил Джек старался окружить её вниманием. Насколько получалось, судить было сложно. Люсинда все так же ни на что не жаловалась, а Джек старательно ей подыгрывал. И вся эта чинная возня неизменно заставляла окружающих бегать с церемониями, блюсти этикет. Иной раз, сталкиваясь с очередным новобранцем или просто жителем окрестностей, которые не признавали в нем бывшего наследника короны, Джек искренне удивлялся в душе, как при такой открытой демонстрации им еще удавалось сохранять секретность.  
В этот раз, возвращаясь на базу, где его уже ждал отряд, Джек, почти стесняясь, украдкой позволил себе помечтать, как наладит поставки продовольствия и медикаментов из Эфра. И, может, наконец, получится заказать детали на замену для ближайшей к городу заправки. Или, размышлял он, стоит спрятать запас топлива на болотах. Он еще перебирал в голове какие-то бытовые мелочи, когда Пол, сопровождавший его в поездку, внезапно, ухватив его за шею, резко потянул вниз, заставив наклониться. Джек больно стукнулся головой и на мгновение выпал из реальности; вдобавок, прямо по затылку ударила слетевшая с панели рация. Пол, съехав по сиденью, выкручивал руль. Машина, ныряя мордой, подпрыгивала по искореженной земле.  
– Где? – сдавленно спросил Джек, проверяя винтовку.  
– На десять часов, – Пол крутил головой, пытаясь осмотреться. – Чуть не напоролись. Вроде небольшой отряд.  
Джек осторожно постарался выглянуть в окно, из-за тряски он не сразу ухватил взглядом сливающихся с кустами и жухлой травой солдат в маскировочных костюмах. Гефцы то ли заправлялись, то ли просто сделали привал, то ли занимались чем-то еще,но, кажется это, а также то, что Джек и Пол ехали без фонарей и с подветренностороны, их и спасло.  
– Вот суки, – Джек зашипел от злости. – Далеко забрались. Как они обошли патрули?  
– Вот кто б сказал, – Пол в сердцах сплюнул на пол, – но на связь ребята выходят без интервала. Как ты и сказал, чтобы сложнее было отследить. Надо сообщить им.  
Джек кивнул, пошарил рукой под ногами, нащупывая упавшую рацию. Пощелкал кнопками, настраивая, рация шипела и не отзывалась.  
– Сдохла, – Джек кинул её обратно на панель.  
Пол глянул косо, поджав губы:  
– Вовремя.  
Джек не обратил на него внимания. Нужно было понять, как гефцы прошли незамеченными.  
– Возможно, они обошли с запада, – наконец сказал он.  
– Это по склону-то? – Пол скептически покосился на Джека и тут же снова уставился на дорогу. Если не доглядеть, можно было вполне угодить в яму от снаряда, коих здесь, на полях, хватало в избытке.  
– Они на вездеходах, – Джек снова распрямился, перехватил винтовку поудобнее и задумчиво, под нос, протянул. – Но почему сюда?  
Пол изумленно посмотрел на него и громко фыркнул.  
– Действительно, – ехидно сказал он, – почему сюда?  
– То, что мы отбили город, не делает это место круче, – возразил Джек.  
Пол снова фыркнул.  
– Ага, то-то сплошь и рядом тут города освобождают от гефцев. По десятку каждый день. Плюс, кто-то из разведчиков вполне мог просечь, кто ты такой.  
– А это тут при чем? – Джек недовольно нахмурился. И тут же сам себе ответил: – да, ты прав. Если засекли, то волной пойдут. Можно решить, что Сайлас сам провернул мятеж как отвлекающий маневр, а на деле бросился укреплять северную границу.  
Он снова задумался. Пол изредка бросал на него настороженные взгляды, но не мешал. До базы добирались окольными путями и приехали уже затемно.  
– Эй, вы там загуляли, что ли? На связь не выходите, на вызов не отвечаете... – встретивший их Энтони, отчитавшись по рации, запрыгнул на подножку со стороны Джека и снова открыл рот, но Джек его оборвал, не дав начать.  
– Дай рацию.  
Энтони, нахмурившись, передал ему потрескивавший передатчик.  
– А с вашей что?  
– Динамик полетел, – скупо пояснил Джек и без перехода произнес в рацию:  
– Звезда, я Мотылек. Прием.  
Сквозь треск и помехи, через паузу, пробился голос лейтенанта:  
– Мотылек. Прием.  
– Звезда, с северо запада в сторону базы движется отряд. Четыре броневика, человек по шесть в каждом. Возможно, не всех сосчитали. Прием.  
– Вас понял. Мотылек, как действуем?  
– Отряд на позицию на высоте на востоке. Пусть птенцы идут по гнездам. На подходах дымовая завеса и «блины». Отправь ребят в город. Пару отрядов. Пусть прочешут подъездные дороги и пока подежурят в городе. Возможно, гостей идет больше.  
– Понял. Выполняем.  
Джек отключился. Покусывая губы и не замечая этого, как делал всегда, сконцентрировавшись на текущей задаче. Он словно вернулся на несколько лет назад. Словно снова был на границе Гефа по приказу короля, и не было ни Кросса с его интригами, ни Дэвида с его избранностью, ни мятежа. А просто был приказ, который следовало выполнить несмотря ни на что. Джек не глядя передал рацию обратно Энтони.  
– Было бы неплохо захватить их технику, – ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал он. Пол и Энтони согласно покивали. Джек, не замечая, так же продолжил-посетовал – «Птичек» не хватает.  
– Ну, с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, – начал Пол.  
– Нет, почему? – возразил Энтони. – Можно ведь подбить и попытаться восстановить.  
– Ну да, – Пол скептически скривился.  
– Джек, ну скажи! Ведь можно?  
Пол фыркнул, Джек их уже не слушал, прокручивая в голове варианты предстоящего сражения.


	7. Плен

Трясясь в кузове, спеленутый по рукам и ногам, с мешком на голове и укрытый брезентом, Джек пытался понять, где ошибся, что мимо его ребят смог пробраться вражеский отряд. Они очень удачно отбили нападение гефцев. Не дали им вторгнуться обратно в город, оттеснили их к холмам, и Джек с полным правом считал эту победу за своей маленькой, но дерзкой и отчаянной армией. Он никак не мог вспомнить, когда на него напали. Или нападения не было? Кажется, вот он пошел от стрелков обратно к джипу, где ждал Пол. Дальше в голове все мешалось. Кажется, он говорил с ним о чем-то. Или не с ним. Со Стюартом? Наверное, со Стюартом. Конечно, с ним. Он же всегда следует по пятам, как тень… Хотя… кажется, он оставил Стюарта с Люсиндой. Весь день в груди ворочалось странное тревожное чувство, и Джек решил подстраховаться. Стюарт был недоволен, все стремился увязаться следом, наплевав на приказ. Уговорить его остаться удалось с трудом. Наверное, это чистое везение, подумал Джек. Его брали осознанно, с расчетом, а Стюарта бы просто убили, гефцы никогда просто так не брали пленных. Хорошо, что Стю остался с Люсиндой.  
Но тогда с кем он говорил?  
Грузовик тряхнуло особенно сильно, Джека подбросило, и он чувствительно приложился плечом и головой. Заныли ребра, во рту собралась кисловатая горечь. Перед глазами замельтешили мушки. Кажется, когда его вязали, то постарались оказать ему внимание по полной.  
Стараясь отвлечься от накатившей дурноты, Джек попытался представить лицо Сайласа, когда ему придет весть из Гефа о взятом в плен принце. Вряд ли он согласится на условия Гефа, чтобы вызволить его, Джека. И по всему выходило, что ничего хорошего Джека не ждало в любом случае – что в плену, что в Шайло. Оставалось надеяться, что ребята выполнят уговор на случай подобной ситуации и увезут Люси из Гильбоа как можно дальше. О том, чтобы смерть его была легкой и безболезненной, Джек даже не мечтал.  
Машина остановилась слишком резко. Джека по инерции протащило по кузову, он впечатался в бортик, который почти тут же откинулся, и он под грубый гогот и шуточки упал вниз. Для разнообразия, на спину. Оглушенный падением, он не сразу понял, что его куда-то потащили волоком, за ноги. Пытаясь уберечь голову от острых камней, Джек скорчился и только сейчас понял, что мешок, закрывавший ему лицо, был привязан к телу. Как и руки – видимо, в желании доставить как можно больше неудобств пленнику, руки крест на крест примотали к груди. Кисти уже начали неметь.  
Тащившие его затормозили, послышался лязг отпираемых дверей, и гефцы неожиданно развеселились.  
– Любишь аттракционы? – спросил кто-то, и в ту же минуту Джека пнули в живот. – Отвечай, мразь, когда к тебе обращаются.  
– Спокойнее! Совсем охренел? – кто-то оттащил пинавшего. – Сказано, не распускать руки! Давай его в камеру.  
Через мгновение Джек понял, при чем тут были аттракционы. Не затрудняя себя, его провожатые, так же таща его за ноги, спустились по лестнице. Кажется, со спиной можно было попрощаться. Джек весь взмок, мешок облепил лицо, мешая вздохнуть. Широко раскрыв рот, ничего не слыша и не видя, не чувствуя рук и ног, Джек с подвыванием втягивал воздух. Перед глазами разбегались пульсирующие красные круги. Джек отчаянно хотел провалиться в беспамятство, лишь бы перестать чувствовать своё измученное тело.  
Словно услышав его беззвучную просьбу, гефцы, открыв очередную дверь, зашвырнули его внутрь. От броска Джека замутило ещё сильнее, и он, наконец, отключился.  
Сколько он провёл времени без сознания, Джек не знал. Но за это время с него сняли куртку и толстовку, оставив тонкую нательную майку. Ему успели перезавязать руки за спину, а в мешке сделали дыру для рта. Его подвесили, пропустив верёвку под руками, через грудь, и стащили с него сапоги, и теперь босыми пальцами ног, самыми кончиками, он упирался в холодный влажный земляной пол. От мутной темноты Джеку казалось, что он раскачивается. Хотя, возможно, это было на самом деле. А из-за замерзших ног, да и просто из-за прошедшего времени, ужасно хотелось в туалет.  
Некоторое время спустя Джек услышал голоса, и через пару минут в камеру вошли несколько человек. Один из вошедших обошёл Джека кругом и остановился за спиной.  
– Как самочувствие? – поинтересовался неизвестный.  
– Благодарю, все в порядке. – прохрипел Джек.  
Среди вошедших послышался шорох, и через несколько мгновений в губы Джека ткнулась соломинка:  
– Пей.  
Даже не подумав отказаться, Джек торопливо втянул воду.  
Стоявший за спиной усмехнулся:  
– Смотрю, ты вправду уже не в первый раз попадаешься. Может, тогда без выпендрежа? Отлить не хочешь, пока мы не приступили?  
Джек кивнул.  
После недолгой возни его, со связанными руками, оттащили в угол. Будь Джек оптимистом, он бы польстил себе, что, дескать, это из опасения, что он вырвется, раскидает всех и свалит. Но на самом деле, никому просто не хотелось возиться лишний раз с верёвками.  
Кто-то расстегнул ему молнию на штанах, и, наверное, в другой ситуации Джека бы изрядно покоробила бы такая бесцеремонность, но сейчас он даже не обратил должного внимания на грубое чужое прикосновение. Стоило пользоваться милостью, пока предлагали. К тому же, Джек был в этом уверен, что на этом милосердие гефцев заканчивалось.  
Его снова устроили на прежнем месте.  
Никаких вопросов никто ему не задавал. Кажется, тот же человек, который только что закрепил веревку, не отходя, без лишних разговоров ударил несколько раз в живот, отчего Джек начал раскачиваться. Потом, также безлично-равнодушно, последовала хаотичная серия ударов по ногам и спине. Голову не трогали.  
В очередном перерыве с него стащили мешок. Кто-то, вцепившись в волосы, запрокинул ему голову, и ослепший от света Джек услышал, как гефец, издеваясь, произнес:  
– Воздаем должные почести важному гостю из Гильбоа. Мятежный принц Джонатан Бенджамин, любитель мужских задниц и несостоявшийся отцеубийца. На своем примере он покажет, что делает Геф с таким мусором, как он. Это будет назиданием на будущее всем собакам Гильбоа. Давай, щенок, улыбнись в камеру, – отвыкшие от света глаза не переставая слезились, и Джек различал лишь смутные смазанные пятна вокруг. Кажется, напротив и правда стоял человек с камерой. Говоривший, паясничая, приобнял Джека за плечи, прижимаясь к нему, и что-то выкрикнул на своем языке. Гефцы дружно заржали. Кто-то со всей силы врезал Джеку по заднице, отчего его сильно качнуло вперед. Гефцы заржали громче и сильнее. Удары посыпались по новой, беспорядочные и сильные. Не задевали по прежнему только голову…  
По видимому, Джек отключился, потому что не заметил, как на него снова надели этот чертов мешок. Он пришел в себя от пульсирующей жгучей боли от ожога на груди. Вокруг все так же галдели гефцы.  
– Это не сработает, – Джек просипел это скорее себе, чем им. Но пританцовывавший рядом гефец услышал.  
– Что ты сказал? – он схватил Джека за горло и сильно сжал. – Не сработает? И что же ты себе напридумывал? Может, что нам нужен выкуп за тебя? Или что мы хотим выведать «важные секреты Гильбоа»? Не льсти себе! – он еще пару раз ударил Джека.  
Потом, отошел, бросив через плечо:  
– Твоя задача – эффектно сдохнуть. И спецэффектами мы тебя обеспечим, будь уверен, гелвуйская шавка.  
Они ушли, оставив его висеть. И лишь после их ухода боль от побоев стала проявлять себя. Ныли ноги, руки, спина, ребра. Веревочная петля мешала нормально дышать. Джек абсурдно радовался саднящим конечностям: по крайней мере, он их ощущал. Учитывая, сколько прошло времени с момента, как ему связали руки, можно было вполне начать опасаться за возможность их сохранить.  
Он периодически проваливался в вязкую тяжелую муть, заменившую сон. Просыпаясь, он всякий раз испуганно дергался в путах, пока не вспоминал, что произошло. Внутри нарастала паника, и, когда двери, наконец, заскрипели, впуская визитеров, Джек чувствовал себя не просто израненным, а глубоко и тяжело больным. Его лихорадило. Пульс частил, горло драло, голова казалась невыносимо горячей.  
С него снова сдернули мешок, направили в лицо софит. Ослепший от темноты Джек крутил головой, стремясь укрыться от беспощадного жестокого света, выедающего глаза. Кажется, над ним смеялись, но плохо соображавший из-за температуры и припекающей лампы Джек никак на это не отреагировал.  
На этот раз воды ему никто не предложил, и Джек сам, наплевав на гордость, попытался просипеть просьбу хотя бы о глотке. Но пересохшее горло и распухший язык начисто отказывались его слушаться.  
Гефцы, казалось, планировали продолжить начатое развлечение и на самочувствие пленника не обращали никакого внимания. Они возились с камерой, кто-то напевал себе под нос что-то переливчато-гортанное, перебрасывались фразочками на своем языке, смеялись, жестикулировали, а Джек болтался посреди них и натужно хрипел. Удар поддых был слишком внезапен. Джека скрутило от сухих спазмов. Он надсадно кашлял. Болтался тряпичной куклой и ни на что не реагировал.  
– Слишком рано, щенок! Впереди еще много интересного, – говоривший, тот самый гефец, что мучил его накануне, запрокинул Джеку голову, заставил приоткрыть рот и поднес к губам фляжку. – Глотай! Глотай, свинья!  
Он влепил Джеку болезненную пощечину, раскровив губы, и проворно влил питье. Воспаленное горло обожгло спиртом. Джек захрипел, задергался, давясь. Инстинктивно попытался отстраниться от мучителя, но тот пнул его по косточкам на щиколотках и надавил на шею, заставив сильно склонить голову. Веревка врезалась в тело нестерпимо, зато от питья пляшущие перед глазами пятна немного рассеялись.  
– Продолжим, – гефец обошел его кругом. И, чуть растягивая слова, заговорил, обращаясь к камере: – Десятилетиями вести войну можно только с равным противником. И когда-то давно король Сайлас был таким. Биться с ним, противостоять ему было честью. Как же у такого человека мог родиться такой сын? Слабохарактерная шлюха, позарившаяся на корону. Сын, организовавший покушение на собственного отца. Чем ты ублажал Кросса, когда просил его помочь тебе? Ты, паршивая собака, педераст, ты знаешь, что делают у нас с такими свиньями, как ты? – он снова схватил Джека за волосы, встряхнул его и продолжил нарезать круги, не прекращая свой монолог. – Во всем этом есть лишь один знак – народ Гильбоа выродился. Он погряз в пороке, ослаб. Потерял расположение вашего Бога. И теперь ты послужишь демонстрацией того, что ждет Гильбоа в будущем. Всех. Каждого жителя этой паршивой, разлагающейся страны!  
На последних словах он победно вскинул кулак, и остальные оживленно заголосили. После чего гефец достал нож и сильными, глубокими росчерками что-то вырезал на груди Джека, от плеча до плеча. Джека снова затрясло, он тихонько скулил, по щекам текли слезы, по груди – кровь.  
– Терпи! – гефец хлестнул его по лицу с такой силой, что Джека мотнуло почти до стены. – Воешь, как девка!  
На Джека снова обрушился беспорядочный град ударов. И снова он то проваливался в забытье, то приходил в себя. Гефцы не торопились, они откровенно развлекались, комментируя и смеясь. Через некоторое время они сделали перерыв. Притащили деревянный ящик, выложили из принесенных с собой мешков хлеб, овощи, мясо в специях и бутылки. От запаха еды Джека одновременно замутило и требовательно сжался желудок. Он с трудом сглотнул набежавшую слюну, и отчаянно и безуспешно пытался отвести взгляд от импровизированного стола. Гефцы, видя это, радостно улюлюкали и кидали объедки ему под ноги. Джек в отчаянии думал, что ему повезло, что веревка ограничивала его движения. Он бы не поручился за себя, что не кинулся бы собирать и есть эти огрызки. Но сильнее всего была жажда. После зверского гефского самогона она стала совсем нестерпимой. Джек то и дело облизывал обметанные потрескавшиеся губы. Гефец, говоривший на камеру и, видимо, бывший у них главным, что-то сказал, и к Джеку проворно подскочил упитанный и рослый мужик с пластиковой бутылкой воды. Он немного ослабил веревку, отчего Джек теперь мог или стоять в полуприседе, или висеть совсем без опоры, и, немного подразнив его, то приближая, то отводя бутылку, дал напиться.  
Покончив с едой, гефцы подтащили ящик к Джеку. Главарь насмешливо смотрел на скорчившегося пленника. От неясных предчувствий Джеку стало совсем худо. Он мысленно молил: что бы ни приготовили ему гефцы – пусть это уже произойдет. Он так стучал зубами, что прикусил себе язык. Вожак гефцев прицокнул в негодовании и споро засунул ему в рот скрученную тряпку:  
– Еще не хватало, чтобы ты откусил себе язык и захлебнулся кровью, щенок, – не контролируя себя Джек застонал. Гефец довольно ухмыльнулся, потрепал его по щеке, и гаркнул:  
– Ну, приступим!  
К Джеку подскочил тот самый, поивший его из бутылки. Он высвободил из пут левую руку Джека, и тот с ужасом понял, что почти не чувствует её. Гефец устроил руку ладонью вверх на ящике. Наконец, сообразив, что к чему, Джек начал дергаться, но добился лишь новых побоев. Вожак, отчего-то разозлившийся, избил его своим крученым кожаным поясом, сдирая, кажется, кожу вместе с мясом, до самых костей. Один из ударов пришелся по щеке, которая моментально распухла. Боль полностью завладела Джеком. Наверное, сейчас бы он не понял даже самого элементарного вопроса. И, когда гефец снова уложил его руку на ящик, он лишь тоненько тихо скулил и трясся, но больше не сопротивлялся. Перед глазами мелькнул стремительный росчерк острого лезвия, и почти в ту же секунду левую кисть пронзила острая боль. Джек закричал, кренясь на бок и прижимая изувеченную руку к груди. На ящике остался лежать мизинец.  
– Смотрите! Он обоссался! – ликующе крикнул кто-то. – Ссыкун!!  
Его пнули, но Джек этого даже не заметил, не в силах отвести взгляд от отрубленного пальца.  
Острая боль быстро переросла в пульсирующую тупую. Джек надсадно рыдал без голоса. Его трясло и мутило, живот крутило, он давился спазмами и, наконец, его вырвало. Из-за кляпа вода, перемешанная с желчью, потекла носом. Джек захлебывался, и его снова рвало. Кто-то выдернул тряпку из судорожно стиснутых челюстей. Перекрывая гвалт, гефский вожак прокричал:  
– Так же, как этот человек по куску будет расставаться со своей плотью и жизнью, Геф заберет по куску те земли, что присвоил себе Сайлас!! Это – Священная Война!!  
Он заорал что-то ликующее в совершенно безумном экстазе. Сновавшие вокруг гефцы дружно подхватили. Кто-то завыл то ли песню, то ли молитву, а кто-то словно начал приплясывать. Ничего из этого Джек толком не видел и не слышал, оглушенный собственной болью и потерей. Наверное, впервые за всю свою жизнь он был настолько напуган.  
Перед уходом гефцы соорудили на раненую руку повязку. Одели на голову мешок. Отвязали Джека, связали руки и ноги и затолкали его в ящик, надежно заколотив сверху крышкой. Скрючившийся в три погибели в тесном ящике Джек сквозь подступающую панику он услышал как гефцы зазвенели лопатами. Откуда-то из угла донесся мягкий влажный шорох падающей земли. А чуть позже он почувствовал, как его подняли и перенесли. Потом словно бы опустили. И через некоторое время по доскам что-то рассыпчато застучало. Поняв, что его закапывают, Джек лишь уткнулся лбом в колени, горячечно дрожа и отчаянно надеясь, что это конец.  
Однако закопали его, видимо, не полностью, потому что неожиданно у противоположного конца ящика раздался голос гефского вожака:  
– Посиди пока так, гелвуйская свинья. Помолись своему Богу.  
После чего до Джека донеслись хохот и удаляющиеся шаги. Понимая, что завтра его ждет продолжение, он снова затрясся, давясь сухими рыданиями. Отчаяние поднималось из груди, где неровно частило сердце, и растекалось по венам. Нужно было действовать, предпринять что-то, чтобы прекратить это. Но, сидя в ящике, спеленутый по рукам и ногам, что он мог? Через некоторое время Джек вспомнил, как гефец что-то говорил про язык. Джек немного приободрился. Шанс сыграть партию по-своему придал ему сил. Он несколько раз прихватывал язык зубами, но сделать последнее, решающее усилие никак не мог. И в итоге добился только того, что его снова затошнило.  
– Слабак… Даже здесь ни на что не годен. Гефская подстилка… – Джек плакал, ругая себя, и, совершенно изнуренный, не заметил, как уснул.


	8. Освобождение

Джек проснулся резко, словно его окатили водой. Было ужасно темно и тесно. Он лежал скукожившись, руки и ноги ужасно затекли, а левую при этом еще и беспрестанно дергало. Джек покрутил головой, разминая шею. И вдруг услышал голоса и грохот, словно что-то швыряли. Осознание, что он в ящике, в плену у гефцев, что накануне его пытали, стремительно накрыло его. Как и понимание, что сегодня его ждало продолжение.  
Совсем рядом раздались шаги, по ящику постучали, и Джек заторопился. Нужно было попытаться успеть. Лучше покончить со всем разом, чем терпеть издевательства еще хотя бы минуту. Он снова прикусил язык, с трудом сдержав рвотный позыв, и максимально, насколько позволяла теснота ящика, запрокинул голову, собираясь ударить подбородком о колени, чтобы наверняка. Но ящик качнулся, и вместо подбородка он ударился скулой, с той самой стороны, куда пришелся удар гефского ремня. От боли он невольно охнул, хватая раскрытым ртом воздух. На глаза навернулись едкие слезы. И сквозь шум в ушах он услышал, как заскрипели доски. Он бездарно упустил свой шанс.  
– Джек! Парни, он здесь! Док! Сюда! – с него стащили мешок, срезали веревки и бережно, подхватив его под спину, осторожно вытащили из ящика. – Джек, как ты? Посмотри на меня. Джек?  
Но Джек слепо щурился и моргал, глаза слезились, снова отвыкшие от света. Лицо горело, руку дергало.  
– Стю? – язык, словно в отместку за его жалкие попытки героического самоубийства, ужасно распух и еле ворочался. Голосовые связки выдали что-то похожее на свистящий сип.  
– Я, конечно, я. Тише, молчи, не двигайся, – Стюарт выудил из сумки на боку небольшую бутыль с водой, бережно приподнял ему голову и приложил горлышко к губам: – Вот, попей. Не торопись.  
Джек жадно, захлебываясь, сделал несколько больших глотков и потянулся еще, но Стюарт убрал бутыль. – Не торопись, – повторил он. – Попозже попьешь еще, иначе станет плохо.  
Он осторожно оглаживал Джеку лицо, руки, стараясь не касаться повязки, массировал плечи, разминал ноги. Но Джек попытался отстраниться:  
– Не надо, Стю. Я грязный, не надо…  
– Тихо, тихо… – Стюарт, даже не подумав отстраниться, продолжал гладить его по спутанным волосам, судорожно выдохнув, он наклонился, почти невесомо целуя Джека в лоб. – Тише, успокойся. Не глупи. Сейчас Марк глянет тебя, и пойдем отсюда.  
Джек замотал головой:  
– Нет… Нет, сейчас. Пойдем сейчас.  
Он забарахтался, пытаясь подняться, но Стюарт мягко придержал его:  
– Подожди, потерпи чуть-чуть, все в порядке. Гефцев тут больше нет, просто – вдруг у тебя поврежден позвоночник? Не хочу навредить тебе еще сильнее, – он снова крикнул в сторону: – Док! Марк! Нужен медик! Стэфан! Сюда!  
Послышался топот, и в камеру ввалилось разом несколько человек.  
– Джек! Живой! Нашли!  
Растолкав вбежавших и галдящих солдат, к Джеку подошли двое. Он почти не видел их. Они быстро его осмотрели, переложили на портативные носилки, и Джек, наконец, покинул ненавистную комнату. Пока его проносили по обшарпанным коридорам, то тут, то там на стенах, полу, потолке были видны следы выстрелов и крови. Иногда, поодиночно или кучно, лежали тела. Во дворе было тоже самое. Медики аккуратно и осторожно расположили Джека в одном из джипов, залезли и сели рядом. Следом залез и Стюарт, который все это время шел подле, не выпуская Джека из виду.  
– Ты оставил Люси одну? – в полубреду вдруг спросил Джек, расфокусированно глядя перед собой. Стюарт грустно улыбнулся:  
– Ну, что ты. Нет, конечно. Она с родителями.  
Джек удивился. Почему-то в его сознании на месте её родителей ему виделись Сайлас и Роза. И он все пытался понять, что они тут делают и кто тогда его родители? Справа от него осторожно двигался Марк. В его руках блеснул шприц. Укола Джек не почувствовал, слишком занятый своими путанными мыслями. Нахмурив брови, он спросил:  
– В Шайло? Мы едем в Шайло? – от внезапной догадки его бросило в пот, он распахнул глаза. – Сдадите меня под трибунал?  
Он заворочался, Стюарт пересел ближе, удерживая его:  
– Тише, Джек, тише. Упадешь. Никакого суда, обещаю.  
Но Джек стал еще беспокойнее, он пытался вырвать руки, ёрзал, бессвязно стонал и успокоился лишь после еще одного укола. Боль не исчезла, но отступила на фон. Мерно урчал двигатель, джип немного покачивало, Стюарт все так же осторожно перебирал Джеку волосы, и незаметно для себя тот погрузился в дрему.


	9. Сон

Джеку снился Дворец. Странно пустынный. С полированными скользкими полами, такой  
знакомый и такой чужой. Он хотел выйти из него и никак не мог. Коридоры переплетались между собой, создавая сложный и непонятный лабиринт. В самых странных местах обнаруживались запертые входные двери. Подойти к ним было почему-то нельзя. Возле некоторых стояли странные, жуткие, скелетообразные фигуры, словно изможденных до смерти людей, которые вопреки всему двигались необыкновенно быстро и казались очень сильными.  
Иногда на пути попадались двери, ведущие в комнаты матери, отца или сестры. И каждый раз, наталкиваясь на них, Джек испытывал необъяснимый ужас. Словно за ними крылось что-то страшное и непоправимое. Он буквально чувствовал, как этот концентрированный ужас клубился за дверями и просачивался дымом в щели и скважину. Джек не выдерживал и бежал прочь от них.  
Его покои, наоборот, стояли с распахнутыми настежь дверями. Здесь было начало этого бесконечного лабиринта. Отсюда он раз за разом начинал свое обреченное путешествие к единственному выходу из дворца, у которого стоял обычный живой караул, а в приоткрытые двери било солнце. Но никак не мог дойти: то коридоры сдвигали стены и меняли направление, то вдруг посреди коридора вырастала неприступная и опасная Томасина, в странных и необычно ярких одеждах. То просто следующий шаг приводил его обратно к началу, в его комнату.  
Иногда с ним шла Люсинда. Иногда она исчезала в пути, оставляя взамен чувство тревоги. Пару раз в отражении зеркала в глубине своей комнаты Джек видел Стюарта. Это напугало его едва ли не больше запертых дверей в комнаты родителей и Мишель.  
В очередной попытке он набрел на вестибюль, посреди которого стояла жуткая причудливая, разлапистая вешалка, на которой висели мужской костюм, рубашка и галстук. Джек с ужасом признал костюм Джозефа, и его незримое присутствие во Дворце придало бесплодным попыткам Джека фатальный окрас. У Джека создалось стойкое ощущение, что это Джозеф удерживает его во Дворце и не дает ему покинуть ставшие ненавистными стены. Как-то неожиданно отчетливо пришло понимание – именно здесь, в этом чертовом Дворце, посреди этого помпезного и пустого вестибюля он, Джек, и умрет. Из рисунка на бордюрах сплелись буквы, буквы сложились в слова: «это свобода, джек». По пустым коридорам вдогонку бросившемуся прочь Джеку полетело тихое эхо «свобода, свобода...». Слова рикошетили от стен и застывали в воздухе. За очередным поворотом Джек с разбегу влетел в массу призрачных плотных серых фигур без лиц и в гефской форме. Они немного просвечивали, и было видно, как внутри них клубилась пыль. Джек увяз. Словно прирос к месту. Он беспомощно дергался, но увязал все больше. Извернувшись из последних сил, он увидел в конце этого бесконечно длинного коридора распахнутые двери: там, за ними, на залитой солнцем улице плескалась зелень, кипела жизнь. Джек тянулся туда, к свету, захлебываясь пыльной мутью окружавшей его призрачной толпы. Он чувствовал, что ему во чтобы то ни стало надо выбраться отсюда туда, на улицу, но вместо этого увязал все сильнее, а дверь отдалялась. Не в силах сдержаться, Джек закричал от отчаяния…


	10. Пробуждение

...И проснулся. Он лежал на кровати в светлой комнате. Сквозь неплотную штору в комнату проникал свежий утренний свет, попискивали приборы, пахло лекарствами. По одну сторону от кровати, в кресле, дремала Люсинда. С другой стороны, присел на постель Стюарт, держа Джека за руку. Джек облизнул сухие губы, и Стюарт тут же отошел к высокому столику, заставленному склянками, налил в стакан воды и вернулся. Помог Джеку подтянуться на подушке чуть повыше и придержал стакан, пока тот пил прохладную и отчего-то чуть кисловатую воду.  
– Ты так стонал… – тихо и хрипловато проговорил Стюарт, почти невесомо разглаживая складки на груди больничной рубашки Джека. Джек перехватил его пальцы левой рукой, с удивлением уставившись на повязку на кисти. Потом перевел взгляд на Стюарта, тот в ответ бережно взял его руку в ладони, поднес к губам, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. У него в ресницах поблескивали слезы, и Джек с удивлением подумал о том, что это из-за него вечно сдержанный Стюарт дал волю эмоциям.  
Стюарт быстро глянул в сторону Люси (Джек со стыдом понял, что за эти пару минут совсем забыл про нее) и быстро наклонился к Джеку, нежно целуя. Все еще держа Джека за руку, он зарылся второй ему в волосы, уткнулся лбом в лоб и тихо попросил:  
– Не делай так больше.  
– Как? – так же шепотом спросил Джек, больше сосредотачиваясь на этой целомудренной близости, чем на ответе.  
– Не уходи без меня, – Стюарт зажмурился. – Просто дай мне возможность защитить тебя. Не лезь на рожон, Джек.  
Джек замер, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо от ничем неприкрытой искренности. Он вздохнул, желая что-то ответить, но не нашел слов и просто отвел глаза. Через некоторое время Стюарт отстранился.  
Джек скосил глаза на Люси, она все еще спала, положив одну руку на выпуклый круглый живот, а вторую под щеку и вытянув ноги в мягких мокасинах. В золотистом утреннем свете её лицо казалось совсем девчоночьим. Джек снова почувствовал, как внутри заворочался комок досады. На себя, на отца, на гефцев. Ему было стыдно перед Люсиндой за этот невольный обман, она определенно не заслуживала такого отношения к себе. Но и изменить себя не мог.  
– Как же так… – он со всхлипом втянул воздух, стараясь сдержаться, снова открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказав, замер, часто моргая, через силу переводя дыхание. Стюарт тоже посмотрел на Люси. Снова легко погладил Джека по раненой кисти.  
– Мы поговорили там, на ферме, – ровно, почти без эмоций сказал он.  
Джек встревожился.  
– Поговорили? О чем?  
Стюарт сделал неопределенное движение рукой:  
– О тебе, обо мне, о ней, о ребенке... о нас.  
– О нас?  
– Да, о нас, – неожиданно твердо сказал Стюарт. Он внимательно посмотрел на Джека. – Не совсем в том ключе, как ты подумал, видимо. Но… Она очень любит тебя.  
Джек болезненно скривился:  
– Да, я знаю. Она замечательная, мне повезло с нею. И… я тоже её люблю, но вряд ли так, как нужно ей...  
Стюарт чуть сжал ему пальцы. Он все так же продолжал держать Джека за руку.  
– Она знает, Джек.  
Джек заполошно вскинулся:  
– Знает? О тебе и… Откуда?  
– Тише, тише, – Стюарт подсел поближе, между делом поправил одеяло. – Знает еще с Шайло. Кто-то во дворце напел ей про тебя и Джозефа, а позже она увидела нас как-то вместе. Помнишь? – Джек заторможено кивнул. Стюарт дождался кивка и продолжил:  
– Просто, как и все, она решила, что это несущественно. Ведь она женщина. Она думала, что сможет изменить тебя. Но потом поняла, что это невозможно.  
– И что теперь? – хрипло спросил Джек. И, вспомнив что-то, продолжил, – Так, значит визит родителей – не визит вежливости? Она собирается уехать?  
В груди заскребло, Джек с удивлением понял, что даже в шутку не думал об этом как о возможном решении. Наоборот, от мыслей о разлуке с Люсиндой было отчего то горько. Он почувствовал себя странно разочарованным, но прежде, чем он успел зарыться в свои переживания, Стюарт мягко произнес:  
– Нет, конечно, Джек. Она сказала, дословно: «Так просто тебе от меня не избавиться».  
Джек невольно улыбнулся, почти слыша наяву эти смешливые интонации, и от абсурдности ситуации – его, Джека любовник, выгораживает Джека же жену. Стюарт, уловив перемену в его настроении, тоже улыбнулся:  
– Вам нужно будет поговорить обо всем, но, учитывая события, не торопись. Фора у тебя есть. Плюс визит Вульфсонов тоже требует внимания.  
Джек согласно кивнул, нехотя высвобождая искалеченную руку из пальцев Стюарта.  
– Так что? Зову врача?  
– Нет, нет, подожди, – торопливо произнес Джек. Он еще раз глянул на Люси, она немного поменяла позу, но все так же мерно посапывала. Джек понизил голос. – Расскажи, что произошло? Как вы… ты нашел меня?  
Стюарт немного нахмурился. Он зачем-то потер костяшки на правой руке, помолчал, и нехотя согласился.  
– Ладно. Вкратце, когда ты уехал, мы успели поговорить, об этой... – Стюарт махнул рукой в сторону, – непростой ситуации, и на ферму приехала чета Вульфсонов. Не одни, конечно, со своим отрядом телохранителей. Они остались на ферме, а я поехал за тобой, – Стюарт с вызовом посмотрел на него. Джек кивнул, показывая, что слышит. Стюарт помолчал, оглядывая палату, потом заметил: – Вульфсон, кстати, презентовал городской больнице кое-какое оборудование и лекарства. Очень вовремя.  
Джек немного поерзал, меняя положение тела на кровати, Стюарт поднялся и отошел к раковине, намочил полотенце и вернулся. Аккуратно промокнул лицо, стараясь не задевать раненую щеку, Джек благодарно вздохнул. Стюарт почти неуловимо улыбнулся ему и, обтирая его шею, грудь, руки, продолжил:  
– На базе тебя не было, в городе тоже. Потом на связь вышел Пол. Он сказал, что вы были на позиции и успешно теснили гефцев к их границе, когда ты пропал. Просто не дошел от укрытия до машины. Всего около тридцати метров. Я сразу рванул на место, – Стюарт снова помолчал. – Следы почти затоптали. Пришлось изрядно повозиться, прежде чем стало ясно, что тебя, по-видимому, оглушили, оттащили за холм, погрузили в машину и увезли. Очевидно, что без поддержки изнутри гефцы не смогли бы это провернуть. А после проведенной переклички выяснилось, что на местах отсутствуют несколько человек из новобранцев.  
Было видно, что Стюарту говорить неприятно. Но Джек, уже догадываясь, прерывисто вздохнув, спросил:  
– Внедрение? – по крайней мере, становилось ясно, что разговор с кем-то перед похищением ему точно не привиделся.  
Стюарт успокаивающе сжал его руку.  
– Не совсем. Перебежчики. Что-то там им посулили, я не уточнял, – он посмотрел на дисплей одного из приборов, чье пищание немного участилось. Джек несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, отпил предложенной воды и потребовал:  
– Дальше! – Стюарт чуть усмехнулся и продолжил:  
– Пришлось отправить несколько разведотрядов в разных направлениях. Но помог случай. Мы перехватили курьера с видеозаписью.  
Джек резко дернулся и побледнел, приборы запищали настойчивее, замигали лампочки. Стюарт нахмурился.  
– Так не пойдет, – наконец сказал он. – Не хватало еще, чтобы ты опять свалился в горячке.  
Джек нервно улыбнулся.  
– Ты прямо образцовая наседка. Со мной порядок. Расскажи, что было дальше?  
Стюарт на шутку не отреагировал. Он повесил полотенце на спинку кровати и встал:  
– Я за врачом.  
– Но, Стю! Пожалуйста!  
– О, Джек! Ты проснулся! – писк аппаратуры и их голоса все-таки разбудили Люси, и она подсела к Джеку. Он попытался улыбнутся ей, а Стюарт, пользуясь заминкой, вышел из палаты.


	11. Выписка

Всю следующую неделю Джек провалялся в больнице. Блаженное состоние ничегонеделания было по-особенному комфортным от ощущения полной безопасности и заботы, которой его окружили. Не поддаться желанию продлить это чудное время было сложно. Но дела сами по себе не решались, да и больница все же невольно напоминала о плене. Так что через семь дней вдобавок к тем четырем, что он пролежал практически овощем, Джек на своих двоих покинул больничные стены.  
Стюарт ждал его у крыльца недавно отстроенной небольшой больницы. Теперь, зная со слов ребят, что произошло дальше, когда они искали похитителей, Джек словно заново увидел его. Он остановился в полупустом прохладном вестибюле, глядя сквозь затемненное стекло на курящего Стюарта. Он настолько привык к нему, к тому, что тот всегда рядом, к его не навязчивой опеке, к тому, как он привычно и легко выполняет обычные рутинные дела, предугадывая желания и решения самого Джека, что совершенно забыл о том, что за неброским тёмным костюмом не просто телохранитель, а человек, прошедший войну и повидавший всякого. Стюарт так легко вжился в роль простоватого служаки при дворце, что никому даже в голову не приходило, что его навыки и способности выражаются не только в наливании кофе и умении разогнать толпу зевак. Джек сам обманулся, приняв его просто за выпускника из школы по подготовке персонала. Все это время, что они провели в бегах, он думал о Стюарте с лёгким снисхождением. Считая, что тот так цепляется за обычные ритуалы, вроде проверки комнаты перед тем, как туда зайдет Джек, или за все эти церемонии – отодвинуть стул, взять пальто, заварить чай – только потому что это помогает ему не потеряться в незнакомых условиях. А на деле Стю мастерски пустил пыль в глаза всем, кто хотел увидеть лишь обёртку. И Джеку тоже. И несмотря на это, обманутым себя Джек не чувствовал.  
Он разглядывал его, заново открывая для себя. Стюарт был старше Джека, но насколько именно, тот не имел понятия. По виду судить было сложно. Иногда он казался совсем молодым, а иногда – вот как сейчас – в нем проявлялась горькая зрелость, которая приходит лишь с годами, вместе с утратами. В тёмных русых волосах Стюарта поблескивала пока еще редкая седина. Брови сошлись на переносице, у губ и глаз наметились морщинки. Он был в меру высок и скорее жилист, чем мускулист. Джек впервые подумал, что по внешнему виду Стюарт походил больше на какого-нибудь офисного клерка, чем на телохранителя. Кто, интересно, одобрил его кандидатуру? Томасина или король?  
Стюарт нахмурился, быстро глянул на часы, сощурившись от солнца, окинул взглядом фасад и, кажется, собрался зайти. Джек счел это за знак выдвигаться и заторопился к выходу. Кто бы ни выбрал Джеку охрану, претензий к этому кому-то у него не было.  
– Что, приготовился идти на штурм? – Джек постарался выглядеть как можно беспечнее.  
Стюарт чуть улыбнулся, привычно бегло его осмотрел, забрал пакет с лекарствами и бинтами и кивнул в сторону парковки:  
– Садись в машину. Люсинда тебя уже потеряла.  
Джек, открыв дверцу и ныряя в салон, притворно закатил глаза:  
– О, большой семейный ужин! Как я мог забыть? Поспешим.  
Стюарт улыбнулся, заводя машину.  
– Не отвертишься.  
Джек, улыбаясь, смотрел в окно. Ничего против встречи с Вульфсонами он не имел, конечно. Но предпочел бы, чтобы обстоятельства были другие.  
Джип довольно медленно полз по улицам. Стюарт словно нарочно давал Джеку возможность отвлечься от больницы. От того, что привело туда. Переключиться и оставить позади. Вряд ли, конечно, это было так просто, но торопить его Джеку не хотелось. К тому же, у медленной езды была и другая причина – не все улицы успели расчистить, и кто знает, на что можно было второпях наехать. Подарков гефцы после себя оставили немало.  
Между тем, город уже не щерился выбитыми окнами. То здесь, то там стояли леса, сновали люди, снова появились вывески у магазинчиков и лотки на улочках. Изредка попадались машины. Некоторые дома были свежеоштукатурены и окрашены. Рассматривая погруженный в свою сосредоточенную суету город, Джек, словно бы себе под нос, тихо проговорил:  
– Не понимаю, почему они возвращаются? Ничего ведь ещё не закончилось.  
Стюарт искоса посмотрел на него.  
– Ты дал им надежду. Это немало.  
Джек невесело усмехнулся:  
– Одно из двух, или ты перепутал меня с Шепардом, или себя с Сэмюэльсом. Ты ошибаешься.  
Стюарт усмехнулся.  
– Нет, я просто знаю, что так и есть.  
Джек почувствовал себя неловко, сказанное к нему все же явно не относилось. Желая сменить тему, он спросил:  
– Так, значит, спецназ?  
– Что спецназ?  
– Ну, мне порассказали кое-что.  
Стюарт хмыкнул.  
– Да уж, посетителей у тебя хватало. И каждый с новостями.  
Джек мученически вздохнул:  
– Ну, извини, что спросил. Но ты сам виноват.  
– Вот как?  
Стю едва заметно улыбался. Джек, отчасти подыгрывая, заявил обвиняюще:  
– Не хотел вопросов, надо было рассказать мне свою версию событий.  
Стюарт кивнул, соглашаясь:  
– Логично.  
Не дождавшись продолжения, Джек повторил:  
– Так, ты был в спецназе?  
– Когда-то.  
Джек немного опешил:  
– Когда-то? И что это значит?  
– Теперь я здесь, – Стюарт подмигнул ему.  
– А почему пошёл в охрану?  
– Тебя увидел?  
– Так сложно ответить на вопрос?  
Стюарт притормозил и притянул его к себе:  
– Не дергайся. Опять накручиваешь? Какая разница, был и был, но теперь нет. Почему? Устал, хотел сменить работу, тебя увидел, хорошо платят, приятель порекомендовал, выбери на свой вкус. Или все это сразу. Джек, это такая херня... – он легко коснулся губами виска. – Главное, что я рядом с тобой. Здесь и сейчас.  
Он растрепал Джеку отросшие волосы, с наслаждением зарывшись в них пальцами. Джек прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под ласку. Они немного посидели в тишине. Потом Стюарт снова завёл машину.  
– Поехали, не стоит заставлять Люсинду нервничать.  
Джек согласно кивнул.  
Но через пару поворотов напрягся.  
– Решил поехать в объезд?  
Стю удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что база в другой стороне.  
Джек понадеялся, что это прозвучало спокойно, несмотря на липкое чувство страха. «Неужели и Стю тоже?»  
Стюарт нахмурился.  
– Нам не на базу. Люсинда тебе разве ничего не сказала?  
– При чем тут она?  
Стюарт фыркнул.  
– Все ясно. Решила сделать тебе сюрприз.  
Джек стиснул кулаки. Вся эта загадочность начала его утомлять. Стюарт между тем продолжил.  
– Вульфсоны приобрели апартаменты в городе.  
– Квартиру? Они что, решили сюда переехать? – даже предположение об этом казалось диким.  
– Нет, – Стюарт засмеялся. – Думаю, Вульфсон не настолько отчаянный. Это презент на вашу несостоявшуюся свадьбу.  
Джек неопределенно хмыкнул. Стюарт бросил на него взгляд и заметил:  
– Думаю, родителей скорее обеспокоило, что у беременной нет постоянного врачебного наблюдения. Все же, армейский врач – не акушер.  
– Ну да, – Джек невольно себе представил, как Марк, одновременно ошарашенный и сосредоточенный, принимает роды, и засмеялся.  
Правильно угадав его мысли, Стю подтвердил:  
– Не сомневаюсь, они справятся с родами. Но вряд ли парни мечтают о таком опыте.  
Джек согласно кивнул.  
– Значит, квартира в городе. Ладно.  
– Вообще-то, это небольшой дом.  
Джек снова кивнул. На некоторое время стало тихо. Джек задремал, убаюканный теплом и движением машины.


	12. Новый дом. Вульфсоны

Он проснулся сам, неожиданно вынырнул в явь, когда машина остановилась. Сна не запомнил, чему был только рад. Потянулся, насколько позволяла кабина. Размял шею. На периферии уловил, как Стюарт пристально смотрит на него. Машина стояла посреди довольно просторного и почти пустого гаража. Позади опускались рольставни.  
Джек повернулся к нему. Взгляд Стюарта ощущался почти физически. Джек непроизвольно облизнул губы. Стю предсказуемо сразу залип на них. Не отводя глаз, Джек потянулся за бутылкой с водой. Отвинтил крышку, глотнул. Стюарт проследил взглядом движение кадыка. Джек потянулся к нему, вовлекая его в поцелуй. Стюарт ответил, но когда Джек разорвал поцелуй, не стал его удерживать. Джек рвано выдохнул.  
– У нас есть пара минут? – спросил он.  
Стюарт отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Нет. И тут все равно не самое лучшее место.  
Джек чуть прикусил губу и отстранился. Стюарт наклонился к нему, быстро мазнул поцелуем и открыл дверцу:  
– Идем. Будет неловко, если Вульфсоны придут сюда.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джек и не пошевелился.  
Стюарт вышел из машины первым. Взял вещи с заднего сиденья, обошел джип кругом и остановился у открытой дверцы, ожидая. Джек вздохнул и вылез следом.  
Стюарт усмехнулся, глядя на разочарованного Джека. Легко коснулся плеча:  
– Подожди вечера, – и пошел в сторону невысокой лестницы, ведущей в дом. На ходу он достал телефон, но вместо того, чтобы сделать звонок, что-то пролистал в нем и протянул Джеку.  
– Фасад, – пояснил он. – Вульфсоны и Люсинда обязательно поинтересуются, как тебе дом снаружи.  
Джек фыркнул, чуть покачав головой.  
– Как предусмотрительно, – он посмотрел на фото. Двухэтажный особняк с мансардой. О размерах по фотографии судить было сложно. Но если брать за основу гараж, то, по-видимому, дом был не маленький.  
Из гаража они попали в просторный светлый холл. Из холла, мимо широкой лестницы, по коридору, в гостиную с большими окнами, сквозь которые солнце беспрепятственно заливало комнату. Золотистая обивка кресел и диванов, казалось, пропиталась солнечными лучами и светилась уже сама по себе. Отвлекшись на разглядывание комнаты, Джек не сразу сообразил, что в комнате есть люди. Возле диванной зоны с низкими столиками стояла Люсинда, её родители и не знакомый Джеку мужчина, вероятно, тоже родственник, судя по сходству. У стены Джек заметил пару телохранителей, массивного сложения, не в пример Стюарту, тенью вошедшего в комнату и замершего у двери.  
– Джек! – Люсинда, широко улыбаясь, приглашающе протянула к нему руку. Он подошёл к ней, поцеловал в щеку, положил ладонь на живот.  
– Кажется, он ещё подрос?  
Люсинда засмеялась, беря его под руку.  
– Немного есть. Но совсем немного. В пределах нормы. – она развернулась к ожидающим внимания.  
Джек также повернулся к ним.  
Мать Люсинды, Ава Вульфсон, моложавая светловолосая женщина, приветливо улыбнулась ему, сразу став похожей на Люсинду.  
– Мы заждались вас, Джек, – у неё был непривычно глубокий для женщины голос. Отвлекшись на него, Джек на автомате ответил:  
– Прошу прощения. Мне нужна была минута, прийти в себя после больницы.  
– Да, конечно. Все в порядке. – Ава легко погладила его по локтю.  
Джек протянул руку отцу Люсинды:  
– Сэр.  
Тот крепко пожал ладонь и мягко поправил его:  
– Просто Роберт, не надо официоза. Мы же договаривались.  
Джек неловко улыбнулся в ответ и посмотрел на второго мужчину. Роберт представил их друг другу:  
– Мой старший сын Айзек – Джек Бенджамин. Джек Бенджамин – Айзек Вульфсон.  
Айзек скупо, и, как показалось Джеку, со скепсисом улыбнулся ему, чуть сощурившись. Он был высок и на первый взгляд невзрачен. В его лице причудливо смешались резкие южные черты отца и мягкая северная белесость матери. Он был скорее не красив, но интересен.  
Они без особого расположения обменялись рукопожатием.  
– Айзек теперь представляет интересы моей компании в Шайло, – уточнил Роберт.  
Джек удивился.  
– Вы отошли от дел?  
Ава тихо засмеялась:  
– Если бы… Нет. Наоборот, он занят её расширением.  
Роберт с нежностью посмотрел на неё.  
– Не обращайте внимания. – сказал он Джеку. – На самом деле она первая во всем меня поддерживает. И я просто хочу оставить детям после себя как можно больше.  
Джек криво улыбнулся, тряхнул головой, отчего отросшие волосы упали ему на лицо. Люсинда немного сжала ему руку, привлекая внимание, и громко спросила:  
– Может, пройдем в столовую? Я просто умираю как хочу есть!  
Ава одобрительно ей улыбнулась:  
– Это неудивительно, родная.  
Небольшой процессией они направились ко второму выходу из гостиной. Словно бы между прочим, Ава поинтересовалась у Джека:  
– Как вы находите дом, Джек?  
Он невольно улыбнулся.  
– Боюсь, я немного успел увидеть снаружи и ещё меньше внутри. Но мне нравится, что здесь так много воздуха и света.  
Люсинда просияла.  
– Правда? Я сама занималась его оформлением…


	13. Обед

Несмотря на опасения Джека, обед прошёл легко. Никаких двусмысленных или неприятных тем за столом никто не поднимал, про плен не спрашивал, никто не охал и не выражал сочувствия. Это было странно, ведь все были в курсе, из-за чего Джек провалялся неделю в больнице, а теперь сидит тут, за столом, с повязкой на левой руке и без одного пальца. При этом Вульфсоны не делали вид, будто ничего не произошло. Они просто не заговаривали об этом, давая Джеку возможность самому решать, обсуждать ему это с ними или нет. Как не делали и акцента на увечье и шрамах. Лишь один раз за весь обед Люси, ненавязчиво, словно это в порядке вещей, разрезала Джеку мясо, справиться с которым ему мешала повязка. И больше никак и ничем темы ранения не касались.  
Роберт в общих чертах поинтересовался устройством базы, выразил ненавязчивое желание помочь с приобретением техники. После чего они дружно обсудили, в какой последовательности стоит продолжать восстановление города и в чем новая администрация уже дала маху. Айзек неожиданно оказался прекрасным собеседником. Он легко направлял беседу, умело сглаживая несколько властный тон Роберта. И, если у него и были претензии к Джеку, то распространяться о них он не спешил. Ава мягко одергивала мужа, когда он в порыве эмоций излишне повышал тон. Иногда Джеку хотелось им напомнить, что они не во дворце и это не званый ужин, так что церемонии ни к чему. К тому же, по его мнению, Роберт не позволял себе ничего оскорбительного или эпатажного. Но потом вспоминал, что тут он сам скорее гость, чем хозяин, и молчал.  
В какой то момент Вульфсон завязал разговор о бизнесе. О том, что Эфр уже не в первый раз предлагает ему организовать поставки медикаментов. И что в таком случае здесь, в городе, можно открыть филиал компании. Что это создаст новые рабочие места и привлечет ещё людей. И заодно это возможность проверить лояльность Эфра. Если они действительно так в этом заинтересованы, то помогут наладить защищенный канал, и безопасность города возрастет. И очень уместно и кстати, что Джек пополнил автопарк еще несколькими тягачами, ибо, разумеется, заниматься сопровождением груза стоит именно его людям… Тема была интересной, но даже это не спасло Джека от конфуза. Айзек как раз излагал черновой вариант бизнес-плана, когда Джек, не удержавшись, зевнул, едва успев прикрыть рот салфеткой.  
– Прошу прощения.  
– Ох, нет, ну что вы, Джек. Это вы нас простите. Мы так на вас накинулись, – Ава улыбнулась ему. – Конечно, вам пора отдохнуть.  
Она переключила внимание на мужа:  
– Роберт, как не стыдно! Ты же врач, а мальчик только из больницы!  
Роберт лишь пожал плечами, ничего особенного, на его взгляд, не произошло.  
– Можно было меня просто одернуть, если я вас совсем утомил, – пошутил он, заслужив негодующий возглас жены. – Но вам и правда стоит отдохнуть. Дела от нас не убегут.  
Джек поблагодарил за оказанный прием, поцеловал Люсинду и встал из-за стола.  
– Ничего, если тебя в спальню проводит Стюарт? – спросила она. – Не хочу взбираться по лестнице. Тяжело.  
Она огладила живот, как бы показывая причину этой тяжести. Джек улыбнулся ей:  
– Конечно, все в порядке.  
Он наклонился к ней, ещё раз чмокнул в губы и, дурачась, поцеловал живот, вызвав у неё смех.  
– Ох, Джек, – она на мгновенье зарылась пальцами в его волосы. – Все, иди.  
Она легко шлепнула его по плечу, Джек перехватил ладошку, прижав к щеке и заглядывая ей в лицо. Люсинда улыбалась, но смотрела на него с грустью.  
– Извини, что так вышло.  
Джек сам не понял, за что конкретно он сейчас извиняется. Просто ему казалось, он должен был это сказать.  
Люсинда на мгновение отвела взгляд, несколько раз моргнула и снова посмотрела на него, улыбка её стала немного печальной.  
– Все в порядке, Джек. Все в порядке. Иди, – она повернулась к двери и немного громче, чем нужно, позвала:  
– Стюарт! – и когда тот заглянул мгновение спустя, обратилась к нему: – Проводите, пожалуйста, Джека в комнаты. Ему нужно отдохнуть.  
Стюарт кивнул и встал навытяжку у открытой двери, дожидаясь, пока Джек подойдёт к нему. Джек ещё раз извинился перед остальными, с улыбкой наблюдавшими за ним, и пошёл к выходу. В груди тянуло от непонятной тоски. У Джека появилось странное чувство, что скоро он все это потеряет. Оно было таким острым, что он едва не закричал от отчаяния. Уже выходя из комнаты, он взглянул на окно.  
На стекле, со стороны улицы, сидели две бабочки.


	14. Затишье

Наверху, в спальне, Джек сел на пуф в изножье кровати и надолго замер, погрузившись в свои мысли. Стюарт некоторое время подождал, глядя на него. Потом отправился в ванную, где вскоре зашумела вода. Через некоторое время он вышел, положил пиджак и галстук в сторону, на столик, закатал рукава и подошёл к Джеку, который так и не поменял позы, и присел перед ним. Джек все так же ни на что не реагировал. Как будто заснул с открытыми глазами.  
Зарывшись пальцами ему в волосы, Стю легко потянул его на себя, заставив наклониться. Немного подождал, поглаживая ему шею, за ушами, перебирая волосы. Чуть отстранившись, мазнул поцелуем по скуле, снова уперся лбом в лоб и тихо позвал.  
– Джек, – сработало далеко не сразу, он повторил ещё несколько раз, прежде чем, наконец, Джек моргнул и чуть шевельнул губами, словно желая что-то сказать, но так ничего и не произнёс.  
– Давай, пойдем. Полежишь в ванне, расслабишься. Я разомну тебе плечи. Так сильно устал?  
Джек чуть покачал головой.  
– Нет. Да. Не знаю, все такое странное, словно увяз в паутине, а она рвется… нет. Не так. Как будто кто-то рвет мою паутину. Которую я строил для себя, и я снова падаю, понимаешь?  
Стюарт привлек его к себе настойчивее. Обнял, поглаживая по спине, Джек положил голову ему на плечо. Подумав над словами Джека, Стю, наконец, ответил:  
– Вульфсон не рвет твою паутину. Скорее, пытается укрепить её. Ему от тебя ничего не нужно. Просто он действует в своей манере, как умеет.  
Он помолчал, подбирая слова.  
– Самое ценное, что ты мог ему дать, Люсинда сейчас носит под сердцем. Он не Кросс, Джек. И не Сайлас.  
– Да, не они, – эхом отозвался Джек. – Кроссу до него далеко. И… – он запнулся, вздохнул и замолчал, не собираясь продолжать.  
Стюарт прислушался в сторону.  
– Пойдем, ванна набралась.  
Он поднялся и потянул Джека за собой, тот нехотя подчинился и позволил себя увести. Там Стюарт закрутил кран и помог ему раздеться. Закрыл повязку целлофановым рукавом, критически осмотрел не сошедшие огромные синяки, снял бандаж и отправил Джека в ванну. Сам взял губку и присел на бортик.  
Джек с улыбкой наблюдал за ним.  
– Будешь помогать мне мыться?  
– Почему нет?  
– Странное будет зрелище для того, кто войдёт.  
Стюарт пожал плечами.  
– Кто сюда должен войти? Это твои комнаты. Спальня Люсинды дальше по коридору.  
Джек удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Интересно, как она объяснила это родителям?  
– Сказала что-то вроде, что хочет дом в традиционном стиле. И, по моему, она могла предложить что угодно. Вульфсон был бы не против. Он до сих пор весь в эйфории от того, что у него будет внук.  
– В эйфории, значит, – Джек немного сполз в воду, положив голову Стюарту на колени, и расслабился.  
Легкими движениями Стю прошелся губкой по плечам, спустился к запястью правой руки и, осторожно массируя, поднялся обратно. То же самое проделал с левой. Стараясь не задевать свежих шрамов под ключицами и не давить слишком сильно, осторожно растер грудь и ребра. Чуть настойчивее скользнул по бокам и животу, осторожно, стараясь потревожить прикрывшего глаза Джека как можно меньше, присел у бортика ванной на колени и, опустив руки в воду по локоть, приступил к бедрам. Джек едва слышно вздохнул и обмяк, давая Стюарту свободу делать что захочется…

Позже, лежа в постели, Джек утомленный и расслабленный, почти задремав, вдруг спросил:  
– Почему – надежда?  
Стюарт, занятый тем, что пытался распутать Джеку волосы, не сразу переключился.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Ты сказал сегодня, что люди возвращаются в город, потому что видят надежду. В чем она прячется?  
Отчаявшись распутать пальцами, Стюарт потянулся к тумбочке за расческой. Взяв её, устроился обратно и, занявшись проблемной прядью, встретил пристальный взгляд.  
– Надежда, потому что ты показал, что можешь дать им защиту. От гефцев. От произвола. Надежда, что весь этот хаос однажды закончится. Пафосно получилось? – Стюарт улыбнулся Джеку, но тот нахмурился.  
– Нет. Не пафосно. Просто… не про меня.  
Он перевернулся на спину, заложив руки за голову, и уставился в потолок.  
– Это про Сайласа. Или Вульфсона. Может, даже, Шепарда.  
Стюарт подпер щеку рукой, с любопытством глядя на него.  
– Почему?  
Джек неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Они сильные. Они могут дать все это.  
– И в чем они сильнее?  
– Даже не знаю, может, в том, что за ними армия? – едко бросил Джек.  
– За Вульфсоном тоже?  
Джек заметно скис.  
– Джек. Посмотри на меня. – Джек нехотя повернулся к нему. – Быть сильным можно по-разному, понимаешь? Мышцы и оружие – это одно проявление. Самое примитивное. Тактика и стратегия – другое. Это важно для военного. Но можно быть сильным и иначе. Сайлас – хороший полководец. Да. Но он плохой политик. Иначе страна бы не разваливалась сейчас, еще не успев объединиться до конца. Понимаешь? Значит, не такой уж он и сильный. Шепард просто попал в течение. И так же течением его и вынесет. Вульфсон – отличный бизнесмен, но несколько импульсивен. К тому же, ему нет дела до всего, что не попадает в сферу его интересов. А туда много чего не попадает.  
Джек фыркнул.  
– Ну, я просто сущий ангел на этом фоне. Ни мускулов, ни денег, ни мозгов.  
– Последнее точно отсутствует, – согласился Стюарт. Джек искоса посмотрел на него. – Что? Ты спросил, я ответил. – невозмутимо пояснил ему Стюарт. – Твоя проблема совсем в другом – ты должен понять, что тебе не надо ничего никому доказывать. И пока это понимание у тебя в голове не отложится, ты так и будешь заниматься самоедством.  
Джек повертелся, пытаясь потереться спиной о простынь. Кожа на лопатках ужасно зудела.  
– Крылья режутся, – нервно пошутил он на вопросительный взгляд Стюарта. – Скоро буду как бабочка.  
Стю притянул его к себе и с силой, но осторожно, помассировал подживающие рубцы.  
– Ты и так похож на бабочку.  
– Почему?  
Стюарт пальцами огладил его лицо.  
– Ты красивый.  
Джек смущенно улыбнулся. Стю скользнул рукой ниже. Невесомо коснулся шрамов на груди.  
– Ты хрупкий.  
Теперь Джек удивленно вскинул брови, но молчал, ожидая продолжения. Глядя ему в глаза, Стюарт закончил:  
– Ты легкий. Ветер сносит тебя.  
Пытаясь скрыть неловкость, Джек с усмешкой спросил:  
– Посадишь меня на булавку?  
– Пришпилю. Пришпилю тебя булавкой. Насквозь. – Стюарт навис над Джеком. – Тебе понравится.  
Джек засмеялся.  
– Пошляк.  
Стюарт помолчал, глядя на него. Коснулся губами губ, погладил пальцами скулы. Джек прихватил один палец губами. Стю все так же пристально и немного грустно смотрел на него.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – Стюарт качнул головой. – Просто ты смеешься. Хочу запомнить тебя таким.  
Джек сглотнул внезапную горечь.  
– Ты прощаешься?  
– Нет, просто это редко бывает, – через паузу добавил, поясняя: – Твой смех. Ты редко смеешься.


	15. Спираль. Первый виток

Люсинда родила по осени. Новость застала Джека в машине, за много километров от города.  
Джек все лето носился с базы в город, объезжал блокпосты, зависал на стройке, или его вызывали на границу с Эфром – неугомонный Вульфсон, как только Джек согласился на идею с сопровождением, немедля начал переговоры.  
Стычки с гефцами не прекратились, но стали реже. Хотя и действовать гефцы теперь стали изощреннее. Их атаки были внезапны и смертоносны. Часто диверсионный отряд состоял всего из пары-тройки снайперов, которые, заняв выгодную позицию, попросту расстреливали всю группу «партизан», попавшую в зону их видимости. Пары подобных случаев Джеку хватило, чтобы понять, что тактику надо менять, и, наступив на горло собственной гордости, он попросил Роберта организовать и, по возможности, проспонсировать покупку вертушки из Эфра. Так что теперь за джипами, объезжающими территорию, следовали вертолеты, вооруженные пулеметами.  
Помимо стычек с гефцами, немало времени съедало строительство трассы. В планах шло также восстановление моста. Но пока планы были очень призрачны. Восстановление дороги грозило занять несколько лет. Не хватало ресурсов: как денег и техники, так и людей. Местами приходилось разбирать обширные завалы.  
И чтобы идея с поставками медикаментов в Эфр не заглохла, Джек предложил Вульфсону построить небольшой аэродром в соседнем округе, на большем расстоянии от неспокойной гефской границы, нежели город, в котором обосновался Джек. И там же отстроить пару складов, а уже оттуда развозить груз. Попутно выяснилось, почему Вульфсон не занялся вопросом авиаперевозок в Эфр напрямую. По короткому маршруту это было невозможно ввиду закрытого воздушного пространства – обычная процедура на границе с зоной боевых действий. А более длинным – количество дозаправок сделало бы стоимость медикаментов заоблачной. Так что наземные грузоперевозки тут были самым удачным вариантом. Но тут возникал другой вопрос – помимо того, что дороги местами были разбиты до непроходимости, и вся эта возня с объездом растягивала сроки на несколько месяцев, ехать было нужно по спорной территории. А значит, была высокая вероятность, что на грузовики нападут. Вариант комбинированной доставки был оптимальным. Вульфсон жизнерадостно отметил, что поставками товара в эти отдаленные регионы заинтересуются другие поставщики, а значит – это выгодная идея, которая быстро себя окупит. На том и сошлись, но теперь к списку забот прибавился еще и аэродром. Вот по дороге с места его стройки и застало Джека сообщение о родах.  
Сначала Джек хотел ехать прямо в больницу. Но подумав, пришел к выводу, что теперь, когда прошел почти день с момента как ему сообщили, еще пара часов уже не сыграют роли, а в больницу лучше прийти не пропыленным, а в чистой одежде. Поэтому заехал в городе в особняк помыться и переодеться.  
В доме было тихо. Родители Люсинды, специально приехавшие пару недель назад, конечно, уже были в больнице. Горничная показалась на глаза и исчезла. Охрана и в обычное время не особо отсвечивала, и Джек ненадолго замер в холле.  
– Пытаешься понять, что изменилось? – выдернул его из раздумий голос Стюарта. Джек неуверенно улыбнулся.  
– Скорее, что теперь поменяется.  
– О… ну, в штате точно появится няня. Может, даже две, – Стюарт притворно нахмурился, якобы размышляя. – И теперь надо будет проследить, чтобы школа работала адекватно.  
Джек засмеялся.  
– Школа? Какая школа? До школы еще расти и расти.  
Стюарт чуть улыбнулся.  
– Всего шесть-семь лет, Джек. Оглянуться не успеешь.  
Джек фыркнул.  
– Не веришь? А зря. Сколько мы здесь?  
Джек замер, прикидывая.  
– Четвертый год? – он ошарашенно распахнул глаза. – Уже прошло четыре года!  
– Еще не совсем прошло, но да. Общее направление ты уловил. Время пролетит незаметно. Пошли, наведем на тебя глянец. 

Позже, идя по знакомым коридорам больницы, Джек сообразил, что не купил цветов и даже вовсе не в курсе, кто родился. Но возвращаться было глупо, а Стюарт остался внизу, в холле. Так с пустыми руками он и вошел палату.  
Люсинда полулежала на кровати, держа на руках сверток из пеленок. Она была непривычно бледна, немного растрепана и улыбалась странной, непривычно нервной улыбкой. Рядом, у кровати, сидела её мать. Она приветливо улыбнулась Джеку.  
Он подошел к постели. Зачем-то поправил одеяло и присел на край кровати.  
– Извини, что задержался, – он наклонился к Люсинде, поцеловал её в щеку.  
– Ничего, – отозвалась она. – Я все равно не хотела, чтобы ты присутствовал при родах.  
Джек удивился. Она неловко пояснила:  
– Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты видел меня такой.  
Джек не успел ответить. Люси протянула ему сверток.  
– Не хочешь взять на руки?  
Джек на мгновенье замер и почему-то шепотом сказал:  
– Если я ему не наврежу.  
Ава Вульфсон чуть слышно рассмеялась.  
Люси, улыбаясь, покачала головой.  
– Не навредишь. Смотри, одной рукой под спинку, вот так. А головку – на сгиб локтя, а второй просто придерживаешь.  
Она ловко вложила младенца ему в руки. Джек напряженно замер, вглядываясь в маленькое, почти карикатурное личико. Люсинда тихо подсказала:  
– Можно дышать, Джек.  
Джек издал нервный смешок, он и вправду задержал дыхание и не заметил этого. Потом спохватился:  
– Это мальчик или девочка?  
– Джек! – в притворном возмущении тихо воскликнула Люсинда, но ответила: – Мальчик.  
Младенец пошевелился и выпростал одну крохотную ручонку из под одеяла, и Джек с изумлением отметил, что ручка похожа на его, взрослую руку. Он так и сказал, не отдавая себе отчета:  
– У него даже ногти есть.  
Люсинда засмеялась, запрокинув голову.  
– Боже, Джек! Конечно, у него есть ногти. Это только зубы вырастают после рождения. Ты такой смешной, – отсмеявшись, она смахнула слезы и посмотрела на него, склонив голову к плечу. От смеха она немного зарумянилась, отчего стала больше походить на себя обычную.  
Джек заметил, что мать Люсинды тихонько вышла из комнаты, давая им возможность побыть наедине. Он снова посмотрел на ребенка, от него исходил теплый, смутно знакомый запах. Он склонился к нему и втянул его, пытаясь понять, что он ему напоминает. Люсинда снова засмеялась.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Просто, запах такой знакомый.  
– Вот как? – она посмотрела на него, ожидая продолжения, но Джек лишь пожал плечами. От ребенка шло ровное приятное тепло, Джека невольно начало клонить в сон. Боясь, что уронит, он передал ребенка обратно Люси.  
– Он здоров?  
– Да, разумеется, – она посмотрела на него удивленно, но потом словно что-то вспомнила. – Да, он полностью здоров.  
Все еще не отрывая от него взгляда, Джек неопределенно спросил у нее:  
– Ты счастлива?  
Люсинда помолчала.  
– Первые пару часов я просто ревела, – наконец, призналась она. – Все казалось, больше ничего не будет, как прежде. Все думала, как теперь жить дальше. А потом он заплакал, и я сначала разозлилась, но мама дала его мне на руки, покормить, и как-то вот… все. Да, я чувствую себя хорошо, – скомканно и невпопад закончила она. Джек кивнул, чувствуя себя неловко от её неожиданной искренности.  
– Хорошо.  
Они замолчали на некоторое время. В тишине было слышно, как посапывает ребенок, Джека это почему-то умилило, он улыбнулся ему, не отдавая себе отчета. И сначала непроизвольно протянул к нему руку, но не коснулся и опустил.  
– Такие ресницы длинные.  
– Как у тебя, – сказала Люсинда.  
– Разве?  
– Да, у тебя они стрелочками и загнутые. И у него такие же.  
– Это… мило, – растерянно отозвался Джек. – Какое имя ты ему задумала?  
– Я хотела посоветоваться с тобой.  
– Может быть, Нэйтан? «Подаренный»?  
Люсинда внимательно на него посмотрела.  
– Ты правда его так воспринимаешь? Как дар?  
Джек пожал плечами.  
– Ну, учитывая обстоятельства, перспектива наследника мне не особо грозила. Так что – да.  
Она кивнула.  
– Хорошо, мне нравится. Пусть будет Нэйтан, – она осторожно подула на тоненький пушок. – Нэйт.  
И спросила без перехода:  
– Как там Стюарт?  
Джек смешался. Он так и не поговорил с нею. То был занят на базе, то ей было не до него, и они все никак не могли состыковаться. И вот теперь он не знал, о чем именно она спрашивает. Стюарт о ней всегда говорил только положительно, что вовсе не значило, что она относится к нему так же. Он постарался ответить нейтрально.  
– Как обычно, ходит тенью.  
– Я думала, он зайдет с тобой, – спокойно заметила она.  
– Он посчитал, что его присутствие тут будет неуместно. Но я могу позвонить ему, если хочешь.  
– Нет, не нужно. В другой раз приходите вместе.  
Джек удивился.  
– Разве, вас не выписывают через пару дней?  
– Джек, – Люсинда засмеялась снова. – Ты теперь со мной на вы? И нет, папа попросил, чтобы я побыла на глазах у врачей хотя бы неделю. Просто на всякий случай. Он пока подыскивает нянечку.  
Джек мысленно отметил, что вопрос с няней уже решен, а вслух сказал:  
– Я имел в виду – тебя и Нэйта.  
– О… – она смутилась. – Действительно. Я не подумала.  
Они снова помолчали. Потом, так и не сумев подобрать слова, Джек спросил прямо:  
– Ты ненавидишь его? Стюарта?  
Люси грустно улыбнулась ему.  
– Как я могу его ненавидеть? Он все-таки спас тебя. И так предан. Но я ревную. Правда. И как быть, тоже не знаю. Не могу отпустить и уехать, и ты сам тоже держишь! – она невольно повысила голос, но тут же снова сбавила. И так же прямо, как он, сказала: – Айзек думает, ты со мной из-за денег отца.  
Джек помолчал. Уточнил, выделяя главное:  
– Так ты хочешь вернуться в Шайло?  
– Я не это имела в виду, – Люсинда широко распахнула глаза в удивлении.  
Джек пожал плечами и пояснил, глядя в сторону:  
– Я не думал, что держу тебя. Но, наверное, ты права. Я просто привык к тебе, к твоей поддержке. К тому, что ты всегда рядом. Мне нравится, что ты смотришь на вещи совсем под другим углом, это помогает увидеть вопрос с разных сторон. И я привязался к тебе. Но не смогу дать тебе все то, что ты заслуживаешь, – он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, но закончил. – Я буду рад, если ты встретишь кого-то более достойного. И, если ты хочешь уйти, это твое право. Но я хотел бы видеть, как он растет. Если возможно.  
Он, наконец, посмотрел на нее. Люсинда плакала. Джек потянулся к ней, она подалась навстречу. Он аккуратно, следя, чтобы не придавить оказавшегося между ними ребенка, обнял её.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем она успокоилась, после чего он отпустил её. Она шумно высморкалась в предложенный платок, вытерла слезы и взяла у него стакан с водой.  
– Я не хочу уезжать, – наконец, сказала она, с вызовом посмотрев на него. – Здесь мой дом. И я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой.  
У нее снова задрожали губы, и Джек поспешил согласиться:  
– Это здорово, правда. Значит, пусть все идет, как идет?  
Она кивнула, потом, возвращаясь к своему привычному тону, сказала:  
– Не думай так просто от меня отделаться!  
Он засмеялся.  
– Скорее уж ты от меня.  
В палату обратно вошла миссис Вульфсон, держа в руках пакет с вещами и непрозрачный стакан с кофе для себя.  
– Люси, милая, пора кормить малыша, – она с намеком улыбнулась Джеку.  
Он засобирался.  
– Я как раз ухожу.  
Он наклонился к Люсинде, поцеловал её, потом ребенка, кивнул на прощанье Аве и вышел. В дверях успел услышать, как Люси с восторгом говорит:  
– Мы решили назвать сына Нэйтан! Это значит…  
Реакцию матери Джек уже не расслышал. Он стремительно, почти бегом пронесся по коридору, спустился в холл и почти вписался в Стюарта. Тот цепко удержал его за плечо, всмотрелся и, подхватив под руку, вытащил его на улицу.  
Только когда они сели в машину, он спросил:  
– Что там у вас произошло? Тебя так ребенок напугал?  
Джек нервно рассмеялся, прикрыв лицо руками.  
Когда он успокоился, они уже отъехали на приличное расстояние от больницы.  
– Мы поговорили. Решили, пусть все идет, как идет.  
– Это вполне неплохо, разве нет? – заметил Стюарт.  
– Да. Пожалуй, это даже более, чем хорошо, – Джек вздохнул, потом добавил. – Её брат, кстати, считает, что я просто тяну из нее деньги.  
Стюарт ухмыльнулся.  
– Оно и видно. То-то последнюю неделю мы в город вообще не заезжали. Экономили, наверное, – он задумался, потом неожиданно резко сменил тему. – Слушай, а как в городе с банками?  
Джек растерянно посмотрел на него.  
– С банками? Зачем тебе банк?  
– Ну, просто что-то подумалось, что вот даже дворники уже есть, и такси появились. Недавно. А банк есть или нет?  
– Думаю, должен быть… Пытаешься отвлечь меня?  
Стюарт улыбнулся ему.  
– Ну да. Получается?

Уже подъезжая к базе, Джек сказал:  
– Мы назвали сына Нэйтаном. Пусть он будет счастливым.  
Стюарт искоса взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал.


	16. Гонец

На базе был переполох.  
Едва они въехали на территорию, как к машине подскочил один из дежуривших на воротах бойцов.  
– Сэр! Вас ждут в штабе, это срочно.  
Джек нахмурился. Что там могло случиться срочного? Поймали лазутчика? Это могло подождать. Видеть сейчас гефские рожи ему не хотелось, как не хотелось и услышать, что опять полегла очередная группа. Но деваться было некуда.  
– Хорошо, сейчас подойду.  
Дежурный кивнул и проворно отбежал, давая машине проехать дальше. Стюарт подъехал к невысокому строению, в котором располагался их штаб, где после случая с перебежчиками, они взяли привычку проводить совещания в тесном кругу своих, подальше от рядовых ушей, и где хранились карты. Вообще, порядки на базе во многом изменились  
Во-первых, теперь набором новобранцев руководил лейтенант. Джон, со свойственной ему педантичностью, разработал свою систему вопросов и проверки кандидатов, и теперь количество народа, которые надеялись просто пристроить свой зад в теплом месте и ничего не делать, заметно сократилось.  
Во-вторых, за основу он предложил взять армейскую дисциплину и от армии же перенять ранговую систему. Чтобы у бойцов был спортивный стимул, куда расти, и чтобы они просто не путались, кто над кем важнее и чье распоряжение приоритетнее.  
В-третьих, Джек и его отряд, распределили, наконец, все прочие обязанности, чтобы не путаться под ногами друг у друга. Так, во главе медсанчасти на базе встал Стэфан. Марк возглавлял – и попутно обучал – полевых медиков. Пол – снайпер – в свободное от рейдов время проводил инструктаж по стрельбе среди новеньких. Бывший капрал обучал экстремальному вождению, нашлись в отряде и инструкторы по ближнему бою… В общем, без дела никто не остался.

Переполох же вызвали, как оказалось, прибывшие гонцы из Шайло. Точнее, группа из четырех человек – собственно сам гонец, у которого было послание для Джека Бенджамина, и его сопровождающие.  
Джек зашел в комнату, смежную с той, где сидели посланцы. Заметив в приоткрытую дверь, что им закрыли лица тканью, а руки связали за спиной, он заметно поморщился. Но никак это не прокомментировал.  
– Где вы их взяли? – спросил он у Энтони, который курировал разведотряды.  
Вошедший следом за Джеком Стюарт тоже заглянул в комнату и прикрыл дверь. Энтони, следя за ним скорее по привычке, нежели чего-то ожидая, тихо ответил:  
– Примерно в шестидесяти километрах, в лесу на юго-западе. Кажется, они пытались найти проход. Там скала недавно обрушилась.  
Джек рассеянно кивнул. То, что эта часть Гильбоа была расположена на плато, было одновременно её плюсом и минусом. Плюсом, потому что резкие скалистые уступы, почти под прямым углом уходившие вниз, создавали естественную границу с Гефом, что заметно сбавляло его натиск. Джек справедливо полагал, что располагайся они на равнине – их уже давно бы разметали. А минусом было, что мост через реку был давно разрушен. Если точнее, то несколько лет назад, в очередную стычку с Гефом, Сайлас, тогда еще лично руководивший операциями, сам дал приказ подорвать его, чтобы остановить вторжение гефцев в Кардос, земли на востоке, недавно присоединившиеся к Гильбоа. Восстанавливать мост так никто и не собрался, а переправиться вплавь через этот участок реки было невозможно. Какое-то время единственной связью с внешним миром оставалась дорога в скалах, почти над самой рекой, по которой можно было добраться до Новой Надежды и оттуда переправиться в Селох, или доехать до Порта Изобилия. Но когда дорогу разрушили, земли Коринфа оказались практически изолированными. Например, Джеку с отрядом, когда они убегали, чтобы попасть сюда, потребовалось сначала уехать из Шайло в Селох, там переправиться на другой берег, и дальше они ехали по бездорожью, сомнительными путями, по самой границе с Гефом. В Коринф они успели попасть по еще не разрушенному в тот момент серпантину.  
Был более безопасный путь. По берегу объединённых земель Гильбоа нужно было подняться много выше Коринфийских земель, до Кардосского перевала – речной границы с Эфром высоко в горах, и только там переправиться на другой берег. Но так из-за природного рельефа получалось намного дольше. Да и прохождение пограничного контроля здорово убавляло энтузиазм.  
– Их допросили? – наконец спросил Джек.  
Энтони кивнул.  
– Заладили одно и то же. Послание для Бенджамина и все.  
Он быстро взглянул на Джека и замялся. Угадав, о чем тот подумал, Джек отрезал:  
– Нет. Если хотят передать своё послание именно мне, я вполне могу их выслушать.  
Стюарт неодобрительно поджал губы, но промолчал.  
– Который из них делегат? Пусть останется здесь, остальных разделить и перевести в другое место.  
– Хорошо. Что нибудь ещё?  
Джек немного качнулся на мысках, потом все-таки сказал.  
– Уберите эти мешки и развяжите руки.  
Его голос немного дрогнул. Энтони понимающе кивнул.  
– Сделаем.  
Стоявший за спиной Джека Стюарт посмотрел на дверь комнаты, где сидели задержанные, с неожиданной ненавистью. Заметив его взгляд, Энтони осторожно спросил у Джека:  
– Прислать кого-нибудь для страховки?  
Джек, недоумевая, посмотрел на него.  
– Зачем?  
– Для охраны, – пояснил Энтони.  
Джек улыбнулся.  
– Нет, не нужно. Со мной Стю. Он меня подстрахует. Его одного вполне достаточно.  
Энтони помялся, но в итоге все-таки вышел отдать нужные распоряжения о переводе задержанных. 

Когда Джек и следовавший за ним шаг в шаг Стюарт вошли в комнату, где ждал посланник, совсем еще мальчишка, тот сидел за пустым столом. Увидев Джека, он вскочил, от изумления распахнув глаза и открыв рот. На лице справа у него растекался свежий некрасивый синяк.  
– Сэр? – почти жалобно выдавил он. – Джек Бенджамин?  
Джек изобразил недоумение на лице:  
– Ждал кого-то другого?  
Гонец замотал головой.  
– Нет, сэр. Просто ходят довольно правдоподобные слухи, что вы погибли.  
– Мило, – сухо отозвался Джек, садясь и жестом указывая тому сделать то же самое. – Ближе к делу. Говори, что там у тебя, от кого, и лучше покороче.  
Гонец подобрался и, с как можно большим достоинством, явно гордясь своей миссией, напыщенно произнес:  
– Мне поручено передать лично Джонатану Бенджамину приказ от экс-короля Гильбоа Сайласа: «Незамедлительно, вместе с войсками, вернуться в столицу. Соблюдая тайну и осторожность».  
За спиной у Джека громко фыркнул Стюарт.  
– Больше ему ничего не надо?  
Джек одновременно с ним спросил:  
– Мертвецу приказывает?  
Посланец почему-то смутился. Джек нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Ну, по весне возникло предположение, что вы живы. Сэр.  
Джек махнул рукой, понукая того говорить дальше. И тот на одном дыхании, без паузы протараторил:  
– В конце мая в сети появилось видео, на котором гефские солдаты издевались над пленником из Гильбоа. Экс-король Сайлас опознал в пленнике своего сына, Джека.  
Джек поджал губы.  
– Ну и что?  
Мальчишка растерялся:  
– Боюсь, я не понимаю, сэр.  
– Да уж… куда тебе, – в сторону протянул Джек. Он взглянул на Стюарта, который, скрестив на груди руки, стоял прислонившись к стене, безразлично глядя на посланца от Сайласа. Но Джек был уверен, что Стюарт на самом деле в бешенстве. Это было даже забавно, раньше Джек считал, что вывести Стю из себя практически невозможно. Теперь же он точно знал, тот куда эмоциональнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
– Что думаешь?  
Стюарт нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
– Нам не нужно возвращаться, Джек.  
– Почему?  
– Ты же его слышал, Сайлас больше не король. Его сместил Дэвид? – неожиданно обратился Стюарт к мальчишке, тот заторможенно кивнул. Стю продолжил: – Значит, он просто ищет возможность вернуть себе трон.  
Джек кивнул.  
– Интересно только одно, требование привести с собой людей – это совпадение? Или он действительно знает больше, чем нужно?  
– Давай спросим нашего делегата, – предложил Стю. – Что скажешь?  
Он посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот съежился.  
– Я не знаю, сэр.  
– А остальные?  
– Не знаю, – он съежился ещё сильнее. – Их задача была только помочь мне добраться.  
Стюарт подумал. Посмотрел на Джека.  
– Мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
Джек встревожился.  
– Он, скорее всего, правда ничего не знает.  
– Я просто поговорю с ним, – терпеливо повторил ему Стюарт. – Ничего более.  
– Ладно, но при мне, – уступил Джек.  
Стюарт отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Нет. Выйди. Лучше сходи пока поужинай.  
Говоря, он умудрился оттеснить Джека к двери и закрыл её перед самым его носом.

Джек постоял некоторое время перед дверью, вслушиваясь. Почти сразу до него донеслись приглушенные голоса, слов разобрать не вышло, но, по крайней мере, криков и звуков ударов тоже не было. Немного успокоенный, он отошёл к стульям, уселся и принялся ждать.  
Примерно через полчаса Стюарт вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Это почему-то напрягло.  
– Он жив? – спросил Джек поднявшись на встречу.  
Стюарт изумленно посмотрел на него.  
– Конечно.  
Он, чуть улыбаясь, смотрел на Джека. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Ну, мало ли, – он качнулся с мыска на пятку. – И как, удалось узнать ещё что-нибудь?  
– Да, кое-что.  
Джек закатил глаза.  
– Почему ты иногда такой невыносимый?  
Стюарт засмеялся и обхватив его за плечи, потянул в коридор.  
– Пойдём, поужинаем. Заодно и обсудим все.


	17. Спираль. Виток второй

Ребята из отряда Джека дружно поддержали Стюарта. Возвращаться в Шайло никто не хотел.  
– Проблемы Сайласа – это проблемы Сайласа, Джек. Пусть сам их решает.  
Джек фыркнул.  
– Вот он их и решает.  
– Ну да, – согласно кивнул Джон. – Твоими руками.  
Он помолчал, хмурясь, потом все таки добавил.  
– Слушай, я понимаю, что он отец, король, все такое. Но если он, узнав о том, что ты жив, первым делом требует вернуться и помочь отвоевать ему трон, то не пойти ли ему нахрен?  
Джек хмыкнул.  
– Согласен. А что делать с его угрозой?  
Как выяснилось, требование Сайласа было не просто приказом. На случай, если посланец действительно найдёт Джека живым, тому следовало явиться на встречу в указанные сроки. Иначе Сайлас грозил натравить Дэвида на изменников, нашедших укрытие за рекой.  
– Вообще, это ведь спорная территория. – Задумчиво протянул Стэфан. – И эти земли давно не получают поддержки со стороны Гильбоа. Так что выглядит это все довольно односторонне – деньги отсюда в казну к Сайласу идут, людей ему дай. А что в ответ?  
– Это политика, Стэф. И не Сайласу, а Кроссу. Не думаю, что нам стоит так глубоко в это соваться, – Джек расфокусированно посмотрел перед собой. – Но… что-то там есть такое. Если Дэвид поведется на бредни Сайласа, Коринф может заявить об отчуждении и своём праве на независимость. В конце концов, своих обязательств ни Сайлас, ни сменивший его Дэвид не выполняют. Но поскольку сам по себе Коринф не выстоит, то ему стоит попросить поддержки у Эфра. И… – он с усилием растёр лицо. – В общем, это все сложно. Надо тщательно продумать и выяснить, какие настроения витают среди населения, в какую сторону сенат Коринфа планировал дать развитие. И, самое главное, согласится ли Эфр поддержать Коринф. И что происходит в Гильбоа.  
Он помолчал, потом тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я не хочу возвращаться, но нам нужно время и информация. Думаю, я поеду на встречу. Стю, ты со мной. И было бы неплохо взять небольшой отряд в поддержку. Джон, найдешь несколько надежных ребят?  
Лейтенант кивнул. По его хмурому виду было ясно, что идею он не одобрял. Но другого решения предложить тоже не мог. Джек продолжил.  
– Отправим этих олухов обратно. Пусть радируют и подтвердят, что мы дали добро. Но я хочу, чтобы встреча прошла на моих условиях. Значит, нужно попасть в Гильбоа даже раньше, чем эти идиоты доберутся до Кардосского перевала.  
Ребята вразнобой покивали, обдумывая.  
Потом кто-то предложил:  
– Отправимся по тому же маршруту, как ехали сюда? Это займёт меньше двух недель.  
Джек кивнул, соглашаясь, но еще раз уточнил.  
– Отправлюсь я, Стюарт и ещё несколько ребят, которых определит Джон. Не хочу бросать базу без присмотра, так что – остаешься за главного, – он немного усмехнулся, посмотрев на лейтинанта. Джон и так уже волок на себе большую часть забот, связанных с базой. Так что слова Джека были скорее символическими. Джон, не особо обратив на это внимания, внёс свои поправки.  
– Это логично. Но с собой тоже стоит взять проверенных. И чтобы отряд был небольшой. Так что с тобой пойдут Пол, Марк, и я пришлю ещё пару человек. А с этими пойдёт конвой, который проследит за ними до перевала…

Как обычно, приняв решение, Джек был готов сорваться с места сию минуту. Ожидание давалось ему тяжело. Лишь понимание, что здесь тоже есть дела, которые стоит привести в порядок перед отъездом, примирило его с необходимостью отложить поездку на несколько дней.  
Он искренне порадовался, что Вульфсоны сейчас здесь и что Люсинда с ребёнком не останется в одиночестве. Сначала Джек предложил ей уехать из города на время его поездки, но она восприняла это в штыки.  
– Твои ребята здесь, гефцы сейчас притихли, тут наш дом. Почему я должна все бросать и опять куда-то бежать?  
Тем не менее, Джек взял слово с Вульфсона-старшего, что при малейшем подозрении на  
какое-либо осложнение со стороны Гефа или Гильбоа он сразу же увезет ее и Нэйта отсюда.  
Как относиться к младенцу, он еще не понял. Его кукольная хрупкость пугала Джека. Какой-то фантастической связи между собой и новорожденным он не ощущал, при этом противоречивое чувство горделивой радости, что вот этот маленький несуразный человечек – его сын, возникало у него всякий раз, как он брал его на руки. Скорее, ребенок ему был интересен с точки зрения новой неизведанной задачи. Его позабавили эти странные ритуалы, связанные с кормлением или купанием. И, в отличие от Люсинды, он не испытывал брезгливости, меняя пеленки. Он не обманывался тем, что легко бы смог справиться с ним один без помощи, но и не считал, что переложить все эти хлопоты только на няню было бы правильно. Джек отчаянно хотел быть хорошим отцом. И ему катастрофически не хватало времени.  
В один из визитов в больницу к Люсинде и сыну, укачивая его, пока Люси отлучилась по своим делам, он спросил, обращаясь к Стюарту:  
– Что, если я не вернусь?  
Стюарт, что-то читавший сидя на подоконнике, резко вскинулся.  
– О чем ты?  
– Ну, что если застрелят, или подорвусь где-нибудь по дороге? Или не смогу выбраться из дворца? Что будет с ним? И с Люси, и вообще.  
Стюарт с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
– Ты только сейчас об этом задумался?  
Джек неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– То есть, выезжать в рейды, ходить в разведку, уезжать на стройку за почти сотни километров тебя не пугало. А теперь, перед возвращением, ты вдруг задумался, что с ними будет, если тебя не станет?  
Джек заметно закрылся.  
– Это другое.  
– Да, конечно другое, – Стюарт усмехнулся. – На самом деле, думаю, растить твоего сына будет Вульфсон. Люси, может быть, через несколько лет выйдет замуж за другого. А может, и нет. В любом случае, на улице они не останутся. Отец её не бросит. И, я думаю, в Гильбоа после такого она точно не вернется.  
Джек как будто немного успокоился.  
Он наклонился к сыну, легко целуя его в пушок на голове, и до Стюарта донесся его шепот: «Я обязательно вернусь к тебе».

В ночь перед отбытием Стюарт, невзирая на охвативший Джека мандраж, утащил его в спальню, оборвав закольцованный маршрут – гараж, вездеходы, штаб, карты, гараж…  
– Тебе нужно поспать перед дорогой.  
– Можно подумать, я действительно буду спать, – раздраженно бросил Джек.  
– Можно и не думать, – согласился Стю, осторожно вытаскивая ему рубашку из джинсов. – И не спать.  
Он скользнул ладонями по бокам, огладил, притягивая к себе. У Джека сбилось дыхание.  
– Кажется, работает, – тихо шепнул он в приоткрытые губы Стюарта. Вместо ответа тот втянул его в неторопливый поцелуй, иногда прерываясь чтобы коснуться губами, трепещущих ресниц, или потереться щекой о щеку. Джек чуть запрокинул голову, давая ему доступ к шее, Стю не замедлил проложить дорожку поцелуев от подбородка к ключицам. Он поцеловал каждый шрам на груди, складывающийся в причудливую вязь букв, и вернулся к губам, словно не мог насытиться.  
Джек притерся ближе к нему, но, когда Стюарт снова обхватил его своими сильными руками за талию, замер, внезапно обессилевший.  
– Джек, что с тобой? – Стюарт прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как Джек мелко дрожит. Джека затрясло еще сильнее, Стюарт всмотрелся ему в лицо, и увлек на кровать. Усадил. Сам опустился на колени перед ним и притянул к себе, стискивая в объятиях. Джек не отдавая себе отчета, давился слезами. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он успокоился.  
– Прости, – наконец выдавил он. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
– Ничего, – Стюарт немного отстранился, настолько, чтобы обхватить его лицо ладонями, проследил большим пальцем рубец на щеке, стер слезы. Потом, обняв за плечи, снова притянул к себе, чуть покачивая, как будто баюкая.  
– Просто навалилось слишком много, вот и перегорел. – Он легко поцеловал Джека в висок. – Мой мотылек.  
Он быстро раздел его, закутал в одеяло и сидел рядом, перебирая ему волосы одной рукой, а второй держа за руку до тех пор, пока Джек не уснул.

Утром, когда Джек проснулся, в комнате было еще темно, но на низком столике у стены стоял поднос с завтраком, а на стуле лежала приготовленная стопка одежды. Самого Стюарта не было видно. Джек в очередной раз подумал: если бы он знал, что для того, чтобы оказаться рядом с по-настоящему любящим и верным человеком, который не ждет от него каких-то особенных достижений, откровений, просто принимая его таким, какой он есть, со всеми слабостями и недостатками, а просто любит, даже не рассчитывая на взаимность и не пытаясь навязаться, не ждет, что он будет достойным, – что для этого всего лишь нужно свалить подальше в непроходимые дебри от шумного, тесного города, к интригам которого он не был готов, то сделал бы это давно и не раздумывая. Потом тут же сам себя исправил. Нет. Не свалил бы. Это сейчас, когда прошло время, он стал понемногу понимать, что для него важно, и начал расставлять для себя приоритеты. А там он был слишком опьянен этим желанием продемонстрировать миру – и да, Сайласу тоже – что он принц, который достоин занять место короля. Именно поэтому он так легко угодил в расставленные сети.  
Джек с наслаждением потянулся и решительно вылез из теплой постели. В тесной душевой он опять ненадолго завис, разглядывая отражение. Он все еще не привык к своим шрамам и, когда смотрел на себя в зеркало, видел в первую очередь именно их, и соотнести эти отметины с собой ему все еще было сложно.  
Он коснулся вязи на груди. Стюарт ужасно взбесился, когда увидел, что ему вырезали гефцы. Джеку пришлось долго его упрашивать, прежде чем он ему перевел. Стю долго отмахивался.

– С чего ты вообще взял, что я понимаю гефский? – перед тем, как окончательно уступить, спросил он.  
– Ребята сказали, что ты м… ну, допрашивал там, этих… на гефском, – Джек осекся. Вспоминать ему было неприятно, хотя уже и не так болезненно, как было поначалу.  
– Что вовсе не значит, что я умею читать на их языке, – заметил Стюарт, как будто не обратив внимания на заминку.  
Они лежали в постели, переплетясь руками и ногами, расслабленные и уставшие. И казалось, Стюарт был вовсе не против поспать, а Джек лез с неприятными расспросами.  
Джек улегся ему на грудь и, устроив подбородок на скрещенных руках, выжидательно уставился на него. Тот обреченно вздохнул.  
– Ладно, только имей ввиду, это не имеет никакого значения.  
Джек согласно кивнул, но как только Стюарт сказал: «Тут написано – неугодный», – Джек в шоке отпрянул.  
– Что? – спросил Стю. – Ты ждал что-то конкретное?  
Джек с трудом сглотнул.  
– Я думал, это оскорбление. Какое-то унижение. Или еще что-то в этом духе. Но не это.  
Джек сел на кровати и сгорбился, подтянув колени к подбородку. Он выглядел таким подавленным и уязвленным, что у Стюарта заныло сердце. Он тихо позвал:  
– Джек? – тот быстро взглянул на него и тут же отвел взгляд.  
– Я не думал, что это будет так метко, – словно через силу выдавил Джек. – Откуда они вообще узнали?  
– Джек, посмотри на меня, ну? – дождавшись, пока Джек поднимет голову, Стюарт, осторожно подхватив его пальцами за подбородок, не давая отвести взгляд снова, сказал:  
– Они написали то, что у них считается страшным и позорным. Быть неугодным их богу. И никакого другого особого смысла более это слово не несет. И уж точно это не твое клеймо или что ты там подумал, понимаешь?  
Джек кивнул. Но Стюарта это не убедило. Легко поглаживая его лицо, он привлек Джека к себе, невесомо коснулся губами волос и уложил его к себе на колени, придерживая, как ребенка.  
– Ты знаешь, что впечатление от того, какой у тебя был день, зависит от того, как именно он закончится?  
Джек повертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и усмехнулся, явно не убежденный.  
– И что, работает?  
– Не знаю. Можно попробовать.  
Джек ожидал, что Стюарт просто втянет его на очередной заход и, хотя определение смысла вязи шрамов отбило у него желание к чему бы то ни было, противиться Стюарту он не собирался. Но тот внезапно сказал:  
– Не знаю, как тебе, но мне эта база очень дорога.  
– Почему? – изумленно спросил Джек.  
– Потому что именно тут ты по настоящему стал моим. Понимаешь? И не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но именно здесь мы больше не прячемся по углам. И я могу любить тебя вот так, на настоящей постели. А не зажав на заднем сиденье машины или где-то в подсобке. – Он, внимательно глядя на Джека, провел пальцем по бровям, коснулся ресниц, задел крылья носа, скользнул по губам. Джек задержал дыхание. – Я дорожу этим всем. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
Джек сам потянулся целовать его, охваченный внезапной нежностью, тронутый до глубины души. И уже позже, задремывая в его объятиях, он понял, что Стюарт сказал ему правду. Теперь слово, вырезанное на груди, было лишь уродливым шрамом. Куда сильнее в его памяти отложилось то, что сказал Стюарт о них двоих. 

Джек выкрутил кран и залез под душ. Даже сейчас, спустя время, у него больше эмоций вызывало признание Стюарта о том, насколько ему важно все это, чем изуверская выходка гефцев. Куда больше Джек переживал из-за шрама на лице и толстых выпуклых рубцов на спине. Но старался свои переживания никак не выдавать, не желая, чтобы над ним подтрунивали.  
Одевшись, он как раз приступил к завтраку, когда в комнату вошел Стюарт. Он приветливо улыбнулся ему. Джек, больше для приличия, повинился:  
– Прости за вчерашнее.  
Стюарт также отмахнулся:  
– Не бери в голову, – он налил себе кофе и поинтересовался: – Как настрой?  
Джек пожал плечами. Вчерашнего мандража он не ощущал, но все вполне могло еще вернуться. Главное, он был готов к отбытию. Хотя…  
– Честно говоря, все-таки сомневаюсь, стоит ли мне ехать, – признался он, глядя в стену мимо Стю. Тот заметно подобрался. После довольно продолжительной паузы он, наконец, сказал:  
– Для того, чтобы собрать информацию, нужно всего лишь отправить разведчиков. А этих посланцев можно убрать. В конце концов, это территория военных действий, они вполне могли не дойти до нас. Говоря откровенно, им просто повезло. Или не повезло. Что Сайлас планирует делать, если не получит от них подтверждения? Отправить еще отряд?  
Джек кивнул.  
– Скорее всего. И если второй не дойдет, начнет действовать. Подключит Дэвида. Нет, надо все-таки встретиться с Сайласом. Тем более, я хочу понять – этот мальчишка сказал, что Сайлас и Роуз во дворце, как под домашним арестом. Что там вообще происходит?  
– Тебе не все равно? – тон у Стюарта был спокойный, но Джек понял, что тот раздражен.  
Он попытался донести до Стюарта свою точку зрения.  
– Если их под арест посадил Дэвид, то я хочу знать, по какой причине он это сделал и что там произошло, хотя бы для того, чтобы иметь представление, к чему быть готовым.  
Он посмотрел на Стюарта, тот нахмурился и сидел, уставившись в чашку с остывающим кофе. Джек тихо позвал, протянув руку к нему через столик:  
– Стю? – тот, все еще хмурясь, перевел на него взгляд.  
– Я просто… – он не договорил, оборвав сам себя. Сжал Джеку протянутую ладонь и твердо, словно давая присягу, сказал: – Чтобы ни случилось, я с тобой.  
Они посидели немного в тишине, потом одновременно поднялись и вышли из комнаты. Так же, не говоря ни слова, загрузились в машину, обменявшись с остальными участниками операции лишь кивками, и в полном молчании выехали с базы.


	18. Встреча

Как ни странно, до Шайло они добрались без малейшего приключения. Поездка по территории Гефа прошла на удивление тихо. Без единой стычки они добрались до порта, переправились в Селох. Там, припрятав джип, они взяли в прокате машину и погнали в Шайло.  
Проезжая знакомыми улицами, Джек отмечал общее запустение города. Тротуары стояли или не убранные вовсе, или убранные плохо. Мусор местами не вывозился уже, казалось, несколько месяцев. Там, где раньше были вазоны с цветами и оформленные клумбы, теперь лежали неопрятные кучи грязи и хлама. Многие магазины, клубы, ресторанчики стояли закрытые. То тут, то там на стенах домов появились граффити, сплошь гневные лозунги вроде «Долой узурпатора» или абстрактные карикатуры. Прохожие шли погруженные в свои дела, не обращая внимания на проезжавшие машины и друг на друга. Лица были хмурыми и даже озлобленными. Ни разу прежде Джек не видел город и его жителей в таком состоянии. Въезжая на центральную улицу, Джек с ребятами едва не застряли в пробке, но вовремя перестроились и бросили машину на обочине. После чего разделились и отправились группами по двое во дворец.  
Как туда попасть, минуя охрану, Джек расписал еще на базе. Он предложил использовать один из потайных ходов.  
– Почему ты считаешь, что о нем не знают? – спросил Пол, когда они обсуждали, как попасть во дворец.  
Джек пожал плечами.  
– Я не утверждаю, что никто не знает. Просто о нем точно не знали отец, мать и Мишель. Про Томасину не в курсе, но, подозреваю, что она тоже не знала. Я на него наткнулся случайно, когда искал, как сваливать без хвоста в клубы.  
Ребята весело заржали.  
– Ну, раз так, тогда точно надежный путь, проверенный, – смеясь, согласился Пол.  
На том и порешили.  
Попасть в этот тайный проход можно было через подвал одного из близлежащих домов. Во дворце же вход (или выход, в зависимости от ситуации) был на втором этаже в крыле, где располагались комнаты прислуги и служебные лестницы.  
Если бы они действовали по сценарию Сайласа, то сейчас в условленном месте их должен был бы встречать верный Сайласу слуга. Но, поскольку Джек стал действовать по-своему и они прибыли в Шайло на пару недель раньше, никто их не ждал. Чтобы понять, куда идти, и не напороться на стражу, Стюарт предложил подключиться к системе видеонаблюдения. По его словам, она и раньше во дворце оставляла желать лучшего, и взломать её было нетрудно, а судя по тому, что творилось – вряд ли сейчас она стала сложнее, скорее наоборот.  
После не долгих махинаций, при помощи связки проводов, переходников, различных зажимов, ноутбука, инструментов и почему-то допотопного сотового у них появился доступ к дворцовым камерам. Как и предсказал Стюарт, часть из них перестала работать. Пока Стю возился с подключением, Пол с одним из новобранцев бегло осмотрели комнаты прислуги. Вернувшись в комнату с потайным ходом, Пол сказал Джеку:  
– Одно из двух, или нынче здорово сократили штат, или прислуга больше не живет здесь.  
На вопросительный взгляд он пояснил: – Комнаты стоят пустые.  
Джек озадаченно нахмурился:  
– Ты уверен? Это точно действующее крыло.  
– Уверен. Здесь вообще ни в одной комнате никто не живет. А лестницами и лифтом не пользовались уже как минимум полгода.  
Стю, внимательно просматривающий видео с камер, подтвердил.  
– Прислуги в коридорах нет. Охраны, как таковой – тоже. Кроме восточного крыла.  
– Где спальня Сайласа, – не то утверждая, не то спрашивая, произнес Джек.  
– Именно там.  
– А сам он где?  
– Ну, в комнате есть камера, но она неподвижная и охватывает только определенную часть. И в зоне её видимости его нет. И пока ни на одной из них он мне не попался. Кабинеты стоят запертые, а в библиотеке засел Шепард.  
Джек удивленно посмотрел на Стюарта.  
– В библиотеке? Что он там делает?  
Стю, щелкая мышью, меланхолично сказал:  
– Музицирует…  
– И чего этот ход не на кухню вел, – тихо пробубнил Райан, один из двух парней, которых Джон отправил с Джеком. Джек резко вскинулся на него. Райан стушевался.  
– Простите, сэр.  
Но Джек, не обратив внимания на извинение, уточнил:  
– Сейчас ведь время к ужину?  
Ребята вразнобой покивали.  
– Значит, Сайлас на кухне, – Джек был в этом уверен. – Там нет камер с кухни?  
Стю пощелкал мышью еще, потом сказал:  
– Одна есть. Над рабочей зоной, где плита и мойка. Но Сайласа не вижу.  
Джек заметно воспрял духом.  
– Он точно там.  
Они немного поспорили, стоит ли идти Джеку одному, в итоге – Стюарт сказал, что пойдет с ним, и тот может быть сколько угодно этим недоволен. Его место за ноутом занял Пол, Раен и второй парень заняли позиции в коридоре. 

Тихо спустившись по узкой пыльной заваленной разным хламом и старой мебелью лестнице, едва не упав пару раз в темноте, они добрались до двери на кухню. Там им пришлось еще повозиться с замком. Наконец, открыв её, Стюарт сначала осторожно выглянул и осмотрелся, после чего вышел сам и дал пройти Джеку.  
Несмотря на то, что теплых чувств ко дворцу Джек не испытывал, он все равно с невольной ностальгией замер у входа, рассматривая, что изменилось в кухне. И оказался не готов, когда об пол громко зазвенела разбившаяся посуда. Он повернулся на звук.  
У обеденного стола, глядя застывшим взглядом прямо на Джека, стоял Сайлас, выпустивший из рук блюдо. За столом, зажав рот рукой, сидела побледневшая Роуз. Чуть поодаль, у буфета, осела на пол Мишель.  
Джек, сориентировавшись, подошел к сестре, осторожно подхватил её на руки и отнес к столу, пристроив на широком стуле. Плеснул воды в стакан, побрызгал немного водой в лицо. Она смотрела на него не мигая.  
– Джек? Это ты?  
Джек пожал плечами, не видя смысла подтверждать очевидное.  
– Джек! Мальчик мой! – внезапно кинулся к нему Сайлас, Джек сам не ожидал такого, а Стюарт отреагировал чисто автоматически. Он неожиданно мощным броском зашвырнул Джека себе за спину, а в лоб короля уперлось дуло пистолета. Оправившись от шока, Джек одернул его.  
– Что ты творишь! Убери пистолет.  
Стюарт сжал губы, сделал пару шагов в сторону и замер. Следивший за ним Джек оказался не готов к тому, что, воспользовавшись заминкой, Сайлас сгребет его в объятия.  
– Живой! – Сайлас смотрел на него так, словно ему явилось настоящее чудо.  
Джек, невольно для себя, почувствовал странную брезгливость. Он аккуратно высвободился из рук отца и сразу угодил в удушающие объятия матери. Роуз что-то всхлипывала, пыталась погладить его по голове. Но Джек, чувствуя приближающуюся мигрень, отстранился и от нее тоже.  
Он отодвинул стул и без приглашения сел, налил себе воды и разом осушил полстакана, сразу почувствовав себя лучше.  
– Что тут творится? – наконец, спросил он.  
– Тут в городе? Или тут во дворце? – картинно разведя руки и снова сложив их молитвенно на груди, явно ёрничая, спросил Сайлас.  
Джеку ужасно захотелось съязвить, что Сайлас очень уж быстро отошел от шока. Но сдержался, не желая начинать ссору.  
Вместо этого он снова посмотрел на сестру, все еще заторможенно глядевшую на него. Она заметно подурнела за эти несколько лет и выглядела откровенно нездоровой. На землистого цвета лице у губ и глаз пролегли глубокие морщины. Рот кривился в страдальческой гримасе. Беспокойный её взгляд метался с Джека куда-то за его спину, на что-то видимое только ей. Чувствуя себя странно неловко, словно увидел то, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз, Джек поспешил отвернуться, и перед его глазами оказалась Роуз, севшая напротив и рассматривавшая его с умилением, скромно сложив перед собой руки. За все двадцать с лишним лет он не видел такого выражения на её лице. Её холеность сменилась небрежностью, невыгодно подчеркивая возраст. Но особенно его поразили её руки, прежде всегда с всегда безупречным маникюром, теперь с грубой кожей и грязными поломанными ногтями.  
Ощущение ненормальности происходящего усилилось. Он невольно покосился за правое плечо, удостовериться, что Стю никуда не пропал. Он не был уверен, что сможет выбраться из этого мутного болота сам. Тот, заметив его взгляд, ободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
– Что это? – вдруг спросила Роуз и потянулась рукой к шраму на щеке Джека.  
Джек снова отстранился, не давая ей прикоснуться.  
– Ничего особенного, – резковато ответил он и, обращаясь к Сайласу, спросил:  
– Чего ты хотел?  
Роуз нахмурилась, на мгновенье став похожей на себя прежнюю, и начала недовольно:  
– Не игнорируй меня! Я спросила…  
– Отстань от него, – резко оборвал её Сайлас.  
Джека удивило, что мать послушалась. Она поджала губы и отвернулась к окну.  
Сайлас цепко оглядел Джека.  
– Сколько человек ты привел с собой? – его интонация была одновременно презрительной и любопытной.  
– Для переворота не хватит, – сухо отрезал Джек. – Ты это задумал?  
Сайлас сощурился.  
– Тогда зачем пришел? Полюбоваться на торжество этого… – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Избранного? Ну и как? Нравится то, что видишь?  
Он заходил по кухне.  
– Это, все это должно было принадлежать тебе. Ты так легко сдашь позиции? Уступишь трон этому сыну коровницы? Тебе никогда не хватало характера…  
Джеку стало смешно.  
– То есть, теперь ты согласен даже на меня? Теперь даже я стал хорош?  
Сайлас резко развернулся к нему. Его ноздри хищно раздувались, глаза посветлели от гнева.  
– Не смей винить меня в своей ущербности! Ты должен был быть мне поддержкой! Опорой! А что вместо этого? Клубы и шастанье по мальчикам? Так ты мне помогал?  
У Джека заныла голова. Он потер висок. Сайлас не обратил на это никакого внимания:  
– Посмотри, до чего он довел город! Разве этого я хотел для своего народа?  
«Твой народ отказался от тебя», – хотелось сказать Джеку, но Сайласу не нужен был собеседник. Он уже закусил удила.  
– Кругом грязь, ворье, беззаконие…  
– С ума сойти, даже тут накосячил, – пробормотал Джек себе под нос. Но Сайлас услышал и резко подскочил к нему. За спиной шевельнулся Стюарт.  
Сайлас заорал:  
– Твоя сестра обезумела, потому что ты не в состоянии справиться ни с чем, что тебе было поручено! Ты должен был устранить этого щенка еще тогда, во время этой треклятой операции, но у тебя и здесь кишка тонка оказалась! Вместо того, чтобы бороться за трон, сбежал с шайкой головорезов на край света. Чем ты им платишь? Должно быть утомительно обслуживать такую толпу за липовые почести?  
Джек ошарашенно уставился на него.  
– Что ты несешь?  
– Что слышал, – отрезал Сайлас. Он как будто успокоился, отодвинул стул и сел рядом с Джеком.  
– Послушай, – вкрадчиво начал он. – Ты можешь все исправить, искупить то, что натворил. Просто помоги мне, наконец, как должно. Нужно убрать Шепарда, пока он все не развалил до конца.  
Мишель всхлипнула, Сайлас даже не взглянул в её сторону.  
Джек чуть качнул головой.  
– Я не полезу в твои интриги. Хочешь убить его, поручи Томасине. Ей не впервой.  
– Томасина… – неожиданно протянул Сайлас. – Как мне её не хватает. Она ведь вырастила тебя, ты помнишь?  
– Что за бред? Меня растила няня, – Джек почувствовал себя ужасно усталым, словно это место разом высосало из него силы.  
Сайлас, проигнорировав его, продолжал говорить:  
– … а потом, казнил её, обвинив в госизмене. А она всего лишь была верна мне.  
– Хватит, – Джек встал. – Я не буду помогать тебе. Хочешь обратно на трон – найди себе других помощников.  
Лицо Сайласа исказилось от гнева.  
– Никчемный мальчишка! Жаль, что гефцы не довели дело до конца! Уж лучше бы ты был мучеником, чем таким ничтожеством!  
Джек побледнел.  
– Уходим, – Стюарт потянул его к выходу.  
Сайлас поднялся из-за стола.  
– Нет, мы сделаем так, хоть здесь сослужишь службу, – он внезапно крикнул в сторону двери. – Охрана!  
Одновременно вскрикнули Роуз и Мишель, одна возмущенно, вторая испуганно. Неуловимо быстро к Сайласу подскочил Стюарт и ударил его рукоятью пистолета.  
– Заткнулся! – он качнул пистолетом у лица короля. Сайлас злобно покосился на него, но послушно осел обратно на стул, потирая место удара.  
Держа Сайласа на прицеле, Стюарт подошел к Джеку.  
– Идём.  
Джек согласно кивнул. Но сделав пару шагов, остановился и позвал Мишель.  
– Поедем со мной?  
Она страдальчески скривилась.  
– Я не могу, – через силу выдавила она. – Мой ребенок, он… я не могу его оставить.  
Джек удивился  
– У тебя есть ребенок?  
Мишель заплакала, некрасиво кривя рот и давясь всхлипами.  
– Да, – вместо нее ответил Сайлас. И добавил брезгливо: – Не все же такие, как ты.  
Джек, вздрогнув, быстро глянул на него и снова обратился к Мишель.  
– Заберем его с собой.  
Мишель зарыдала сильнее.  
– Джек… я не могу. Нельзя, он в больнице…  
– У него рак, – бесстрастно сказала Роуз, глядя в окно. – Он под постоянным наблюдением. Любой переезд его добьет.  
Джек невольно подумал о сыне. «Конечно, здоров», – сказала Люси, как будто знала.  
– Мне жаль, – искренне сказал он.  
– Это расплата, – оберечнно и с пугающим смирением произнесла Мишель, немного успокоившись. – За грехи.  
Она немного раскачивалась, обхватив себя руками.  
Джек постоял немного рядом, положив руку ей на плечо. Но, не придумав ничего сказать, просто поцеловал её и направился к черному входу, через который они со Стюартом вошли в кухню. Стюарт последовал за ним шаг в шаг, продолжая держать Сайласа на прицеле.  
Уже когда дверь за ними закрылась, в неё что-то врезалось, разлетевшись на куски: Сайлас дал волю своему гневу. Было слышно, как он начал крушить все, что подвернулось ему под руку.  
– Проклятый педик! – донеслось до Джека.  
Стюарт на всякий случай подпер дверь стоявшим в коридоре старым столом и, схватив Джека за руку, стремительно понесся по лестнице вверх.  
Парой этажей выше на лестничной клетке дежурил их человек.  
– Уходим, – бросил ему Джек. Все вместе они вбежали в комнату с потайным ходом.  
Пол, по-видимому, заслышав их чуть раньше, уже прятал ноутбук в рюкзак. Марк схватил сумку, которую до того нес Джек, остальные расхватали свои, Стюарт запустил механизм, который отодвинул фальшстенку, и они все торопливо скрылись в проеме.

Много позже, направляясь к выезду из города, Джек уточнил:  
– Ты уверен, что та информация, которую ты нарыл, достоверна?  
Пол посмотрел на него укоризненно:  
– Обижаешь, командир.  
Пока Джек выслушивал «комплименты» от Сайласа, Пол, чтобы не терять времени, взломал базы Шайло. Так, он выяснил, что Дэвид сильно сократил штат обслуживающего персонала дворца, очевидно, полагая, что это сделает его ближе к народу. А может, просто не имел представления, как руководить всеми. Или же хотел сэкономить. Распустил кабинет министров и направил армию, чтобы отбить обратно Порт Изобилия, к тому моменту прочно занятой гефцами. По всему Шайло, то тут, то там время от времени возникали стычки митингующих и сторонников Шепарда. Пока серьезных случаев не было, но очевидно было, что это ненадолго. Дэвид провернул пару невнятных реформ в сфере здравоохранения и образования. Явно с подачи Мишель. Сократил финансирование разных отраслей, кажется – выбранных хаотично и бессистемно. И принял еще целый ряд странных решений. В последнее время Дэвид, ко всему прочему, стал нелюдим, что не добавило ему популярности.  
Пол умолчал о том, что среди бунтующих против политики нового короля сам Джек после плена стал эдаким символом борца за свободу. Вместо этого он спросил его:  
– Ну и, визит удался? Стоило оно того?  
Джек, сосредоточившийся на том, чтобы не растянуться на ходу, сдержанно кивнул.  
– Да.  
Голова раскалывалась от всего: от прохлады, шума, движения. Даже запахов. Отвечать не хотелось, но это же была его идея приехать в Шайло, так что, заметив удивлённый взгляд Стюарта, Джек нехотя пояснил:  
– У Сайласа нет поддержки Дэвида, и армии тоже нет. И вряд ли эти двое когда-либо объединятся, к тому же Шепард занят своим портом и не обращает внимания на остальные земли. Не удивительно, что Шайло и Селох недовольны политикой Дэвида. Значит, нападения Шайло на Коринф можно не бояться.  
Он подумал и уточнил:  
– По крайней мере, у нас есть время решить, что делать. И основной проблемой пока все так же остаётся Геф.  
Стюарт фыркнул.  
– Мне казалось, ваш диалог был несколько односторонен.  
Джек невольно усмехнулся, но ничего больше не сказал.  
Обратно ехать решили в объезд, через Эфромскую переправу.


	19. Спираль. Виток третий

Обратная дорога, занявшая немногим больше двух недель, далась Джеку тяжело. Пусть ему и не хотелось это признавать, но оскорбления Сайласа задели его куда сильнее.  
Он невольно прокручивал все, что сказал отец, примерял на себя, придумывал достойные, как ему казалось, ответы, мысленно спорил с ним, раздражался от понимания, что тот занял все его мысли, и в итоге накрутил себя до бессонницы и ежедневных приступов мигрени. Неудивительно, что под конец пути он умудрился подхватить простуду и свалиться с температурой. Обычно нейтральное спокойствие Марка, пока тот возился с ним, стало откровенно осуждающим. Хотя вряд ли Джек сейчас был в состоянии это оценить.  
– Поговори с ним, ему надо прекратить измываться над собой, – сказал Марк Стюарту. Тот лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
– Еще бы он слушал.  
В таком странном состоянии, взвинченный и больной, он приехал на базу.  
Боясь заразить Люси и сына, он решил обойтись звонком, сообщив, что вернулся. Но это, конечно, не удержало ее от визита на базу.  
– Джек! Посмотри, до чего ты себя довел! – она вихрем пронеслась по их маленькой квартирке. Приоткрыла окно, поправила одеяло и критически осмотрела комнату. Джек улыбнулся ей.  
– Ищешь к чему придраться?  
Люсинда фыркнула.  
– Смотрю, чтобы у тебя все было.  
Он поспешил её заверить:  
– У меня все есть. Как ты? Как Нэйт?  
Люси присела рядом, открыла сумку и достала небольшой альбом.  
– Сейчас пока с бабушкой. Что? – она улыбнулась на его вопросительный взгляд. – Она сама так себя называет. А это тебе, – она протянула альбом Джеку. – Хотя это уже не модно, но я решила собирать фотографии Нэйта на бумаге. Эти я распечатала для тебя.  
Она раскрыла альбом и, поглядывая на страницы, комментировала каждую, пока Джек рассматривал фотографии.  
– Он как будто подрос, – сказал он удивленно.  
– Почему ты так удивляешься? Тебя не было почти месяц.  
– Да, действительно. Я не подумал.  
Джек помолчал разглядывая фото.  
– У Мишель есть ребёнок, – отстраненно произнёс он. – Сын. У него рак.  
Люсинда изумленно охнула.  
– Это ужасно, – наконец, произнесла она. – Мне так жаль.  
– Да, мне тоже, – согласился Джек. – Она сама на себя не похожа. А… племянника я даже не видел. Он вроде бы в больнице, под постоянным наблюдением.  
– Мне жаль, – повторила Люси, чуть сжав его руку. Джек потянулся к ней, ткнулся в плечо и замер ненадолго, вдыхая её привычный родной запах. Люси почти невесомо погладила его. Потом он спохватился и отстранился из её объятий:  
– Я заражу тебя, – пояснил он.  
– Не заразишь, у меня сильный иммунитет, – она улыбнулась от того, как это прозвучало, и протянула руку, поправляя ему волосы. – А тебе надо постричься.  
Джек согласно кивнул. Они ещё поговорили обо всем и ни о чем конкретном. Через некоторое время он уснул, сам не заметив как, и не видел, когда ушла Люсинда.  
Вся следующая неделя была похожа на те дни, когда он лежал в больнице после плена. К нему каждый день приходили ребята, рассказывали новости (Джек подозревал, что очень избирательно). Они дурачились совсем не по возрасту. Почему-то тихушничая, словно кто-то их мог застукать, распили марочный виски – и откуда только достали? – потом по пьяни придумывали почти детские козни бывшему командованию. Досталось всем и даже Сайласу.  
Еще несколько раз приезжала Люсинда. Она рассказывала совсем другие новости – о сыне, о том, что нового в городе, о том, как продвигаются дела у Роберта в его переговорах. Она неизменно привозила с собой гостинцы и не уходила, пока Джек что-нибудь не съедал, как будто считала своим долгом обязательно накормить его. Пару раз она пересекалась со Стюартом. Джек удивленно отметил, что, невзирая на некоторую прохладу с её стороны, их отношения были почти приятельскими и что, судя по всему, их общение не ограничивалось вот такими редкими встречами. По случайно оброненной фразе Люси он понял, что они перезваниваются. Не решив, как к этому относиться, он просто спросил у Стюарта, как давно это продолжается. Тот, заметно оживившись, поинтересовался:  
– Ревнуешь?  
– С чего бы?  
Стюарт пожал плечами:  
– Не задело бы, не спрашивал.  
– Да уж, другой причины быть не может, – скептически протянул Джек.  
Стюарт, конечно, был с ним рядом больше всех. Джек все ждал, когда тот свалится с температурой, но зараза так и не коснулась Стю. Он терпеливо и настойчиво кутал Джека в одеяла, следил, чтобы он принимал свои лекарства, казалось, без конца поил его то чаем, то пряным травяным отваром, растирал ноющие мышцы и первые дни упорно не пускал в душ. А по тому, как он выпроводил всех после спонтанной попойки, Джек заподозрил, что шифровались они как раз-таки от него. Ну и, может быть, еще от Джона, который ушел раньше и в распитии участия не принимал.  
Растянувшись на кровати, Джек, пьяно щурясь в потолок, произнес:  
– Все идет слишком хорошо.  
Он покрутил эту мысль так и эдак, сам себе кивнул и повторил:  
– Да, слишком. Слишком хорошо.  
– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – Стюарт присел рядом, размешивая что-то в стакане. Джек с подозрением уставился на него: очередная гадость, не иначе, судя по виду.  
– Ну, все, – он махнул рукой, едва не стукнув Стюарта. – Ой, прости, – он подполз к нему поближе. От движения его немного замутило, и он повернулся на бок. – Хотя нет, не все. Вот теперь меня мутит, – грустно сказал он.  
– Ничего, пройдет, – Стюарт отвел волосы ему со лба назад. – Не стоило столько пить. Тем более, на голодный желудок. Ты еще не выздоровел.  
Джек скосил на него глаза.  
– Почему ты не сердишься?  
Стюарт коротко рассмеялся.  
– Ты же не маленький, и голова трещать у тебя будет. Ты сам себе сделал плохо.  
Джек фыркнул.  
– Ничего нового, как всегда.  
Он тихо охнул, когда Стюарт, ловко подхватив его под спину, усадил и поднес к губам стакан.  
– Выпей, станет легче.  
Джек заупрямился:  
– Не буду. Опять какая-нибудь гадость.  
– Не гадость, даже не горько, вот видишь, – Стюарт сам отхлебнул из стакана, но Джек капризно надулся. Стюарт пригрозил: – Пей, а то нос зажму!  
Джек со вздохом принялся за питье, и вправду оказавшееся совсем не горьким, а наоборот – приторно-сладким. В перерывах между глотками он снова сказал:  
– Все так хорошо, что это нехорошо.  
Стюарт нахмурился.  
– Что именно?  
– Ну, все, база, ребята, Люси, солнце, Нэйт и дед этот его… Вульфсон. И плед такой… все. И ты. Ты вообще самый хороший, – Джек расфокусировано смотрел перед собой, сосредоточенно перечисляя. Он залпом допил остаток. – Даже Геф.  
– Даже Геф? – тихо, не то спрашивая, не то утверждая, повторил эхом Стюарт. Джеку не понравился его тон, и он поспешил пояснить:  
– Ну так хорошо, что они не нападают сейчас.  
Стюарт удивленно посмотрел на него. Джек неуверенно уточнил:  
– Ведь не нападают же?  
– Нет, не нападают, – спокойно сказал Стюарт. – Но если все так хорошо, что тогда тебя тревожит?  
– Ну как, вот все хорошо-хорошо, а потом бац! И сразу пиздец.  
Стюарт поморщился, но одергивать не стал. Джек, не обратив на это внимания, продолжил:  
– Не люблю, когда все хорошо. Никогда не знаешь, сколько за это заплатить надо будет.  
Стюарт вытянул у него из пальцев пустой стакан и подтянул его к краю.  
– Ничего, сейчас станет плохо. Уравновесим немного, – зловеще пообещал он.  
Джек удивленно посмотрел на него:  
– Ты чего? – в следующую секунду он зажал рот ладонью: – Меня тошнит…  
– Вот и чудно, – Стюарт подхватил его и потащил в ванную.

Зима прошла спокойно. Дела шли своим чередом, постройка аэродрома закончилась, и первые пробные рейсы уже были позади. Вульфсон отбыл в Селох утрясать графики перелетов и маршруты, Ава пока оставалась с Люсиндой, помогая ей. Джек как-то незаметно приноровился к новому ритму и теперь метался от объектов, где велись работы, на базу, а с базы в город. Хотя Геф и вправду прекратил нападки, расслабляться было нельзя. Более того, Джек решил воспользоваться паузой и занялся укреплением блокпостов и дозорных вышек, рассредоточил отряды по границе, отправил патрули на дороги и в области, которые раньше игнорировал, потому что не хватало людей и просто было не до того. Так что не удивительно, что вскоре один из разведотрядов принес весть о том, что почти под носом, не особо шифруясь, гефцы оборудовали себе перевалочный пункт. Пока разбирались с одним, пришли вести еще о паре таких же с разных мест. Пауза вышла относительной, но с другой стороны, Джек был рад, что его партизаны не простаивали без дела.  
Обычно со своих рейдов он возвращался на базу. И как-то само собой получилось так, что в город он начал приезжать лишь изредка. Он исправно навещал Люси и сына, но старался не оставаться на ночь. Поначалу он искренне думал, что так будет правильнее. Что это дом Люсинды и Вульфсонов и вряд ли ей приятно принимать у себя Джека со Стюартом, следующим за ним по пятам. Но небольшая сцена и пощечина исправили дело. Люсинда, не стесняясь в выражениях, высказала все, что она думает о мыслительных способностях Джека, раз тот решил, что чужой в доме своей семьи. Или что же, он решил, что раз они не спят вместе, то их больше ничего и не связывает? В общем, объяснила она доходчиво. В качестве извинения Джек привез ей из очередного рейда луковицы первоцветов. Увлеченная обустройством дома и сада Люсинда приняла их с радостью.  
По весне с побережья к ним в город потянулись беженцы. Не ожидавший такого поворота Джек поначалу запаниковал, но все объяснилось как обычно, прозаично и просто – безработица, а тут, в городе, вроде кипит жизнь. Слухи о стройках и отряде Джека разлетелись по всему Коринфу.  
В один из очередных дней, когда Джек на базе разгребал накопившиеся дела, ему позвонила Люси.  
– Не заедешь сегодня? Кое-что требует твоего внимания.  
Джека, планировавшего закончить день совсем иначе, перспектива трястись в машине на ночь глядя совсем не обрадовала. Но, сдержав раздражение, потому что давно уяснил – по пустяку Люсинда звонить не стала бы, он все же уточнил:  
– Что-то срочное? С Нэйтом? До утра не подождет?  
– Нет. Не с Нэйтом, но это имеет отношение к тебе. Не могу сказать по телефону, ты должен сам увидеть, – она издала какой-то странный смешок. – Но ты прав, до утра подождет.  
Она попрощалась и повесила трубку.


	20. Пардис

Позже, устраиваясь спать, он попросил Стюарта:  
– Напомни мне с утра съездить к Люси.  
Стю настороженно глянул на него.  
– Что-то случилось?  
Джек пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Звонила сегодня, сказала, хочет что-то показать.  
– И не сказала, что именно? – Стю нахмурился.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Джек. – Странно.  
Стюарт, казалось, не оценил таинственный звонок от Люсинды. Он нахмурился, расправляя складки на приготовленной на утро рубашке. Налил воды в стакан и поставил на тумбочку возле кровати. Джек, пользуясь возможностью, ухватил его за руку.  
– Чего ты так напрягся?  
Стюарт пожал плечами.  
– Просто пытаюсь понять, что там у неё стряслось.  
Джек беспечно отмахнулся.  
– Вряд ли что-то прямо настолько серьёзное. Иначе бы настояла, чтобы приехал сегодня.  
Стюарт отложил рубашку и присел рядом на кровать.  
– Ну, может ты и прав, – сказал он. Джек немедленно, по недавней привычке, прижался щекой к бедру и обхватил Стюарта за талию, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– И однако, тебя все равно это беспокоит, – заметил Джек.  
Стю вздохнул, рассеянно перебирая ему короткие прядки недавно остриженных волос.  
– Не это, просто… странное чувство, – наконец, ответил он.  
Джек тихо засмеялся:  
– Да я заразил тебя мнительностью.  
Стюарт тоже улыбнулся.  
– Зато сам стал спокойнее.  
Джек как будто смутился. Он отвел взгляд в сторону.  
– Знаешь, раньше мне казалось, что я так и буду бежать все время на поводке. Поворачивая туда, куда потянули. И ничего, кроме чужих ботинок, перед глазами не видя. И думал: чтобы вырваться из этого круга, мне надо доказать что-то. Сайласу, матери, Кроссу… генералам. Себе. Стать кем-то, чтобы меня посчитали достойным. Равным. Чтобы заметили и дали свободу. И вот, пятый год мы тут, и оказалось, что все это не имеет никакого значения. Абсолютно. Понимаешь? И даже бежать не надо. А можно идти просто, куда хочется. В любую сторону. За солнцем, – Джек снова посмотрел на Стюарта. – Гружу тебя?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Нет. Но и не успокоил. Но следовать за солнцем – не самый плохой вариант. Главное, не подлетай слишком близко, договорились? 

Наутро все вечерние переживания притихли. И к Люсинде Джек ехал спокойный и даже веселый. Стюарт сидел за рулем сосредоточенный, но, казалось, и его попустило. Беспокойство шевельнулось, когда навстречу им вышла горничная, а не сама Люсинда, которая обнаружилась в кабинете, где обычно вел свои дела Роберт. Она была не одна.  
Расположившись на креслах, возле камина сидели сама Люсинда, незнакомая смуглая женщина и худенький болезненный мальчик, похожий на нее. Когда Джек вошел, женщина впилась в него беспокойным взглядом, подтянув к себе сына. Джек озадаченно посмотрел на нее и подошел поздороваться к Люси. Она подставила щеку, поцеловала в ответ и сразу перешла к делу.  
– Джек, это Хелена Пардис и её сын Сет. Они просят у нас укрытия и защиты.  
Джек посмотрела на Люсинду с недоумением, потом на Хелену Пардис и снова на Люсинду.  
– В каком смысле и от кого? – обратился он к Хелене.  
Она попыталась поймать взгляд Люсинды, но та смотрела на Джека. Хелен негромко откашлялась.  
– Мы прибыли из Гильбоа, – наконец сказала она. – Король Дэвид… – она отчего-то споткнулась и сделала небольшую паузу, и сказала иначе. – Нам пришлось уехать из-за преследования короля Дэвида, – она снова замолчала.  
Джек терпеливо ждал продолжения. Краем глаза он заметил, что мальчик смотрит на него не отрываясь и почти не моргая. Он почувствовал раздражение от этого, но срываться на мальчишке было бы глупо, поэтому он сосредоточил внимание на его матери. Хелен тяжело вздохнула и, видимо поняв, чего от нее ждут, снова начала говорить:  
– Сначала мы просили убежища в Селохе, но Селох пока не отказывал Дэвиду в поддержке официально, поэтому мы бежали в Кардос. Но там сейчас беспорядки, а Сет болен, и мы решили… я решила… – её речь сбилась. Обхватив одной рукой сына, она нервно комкала его толстовку, избегая встречаться глазами с Джеком. – Мне показалось, будет правильным обратиться за помощью к тебе… – она сама себя поправила – К вам, Ваше Высочество.  
Джек поморщился от забытого обращения.  
– Давайте без титулов, – сказал он к ней. – И поподробнее, почему Дэвид вас преследовал? И почему защиты вы просите именно у меня, а не у сената? Не я управляю этими землями.  
– Да, но армия идет за вами, а не за кучкой никчемных старцев! – неожиданно пылко возразила Пардис.  
– Пусть так, но считать, что мы сможем противостоять целенаправленной атаке одновременно от Гефа и Гильбоа, будет самонадеянно с моей стороны. Поэтому давайте поподробнее. Укрывая вас, я даю Дэвиду повод для нападения, вы же понимаете?  
Хелен снова замялась.  
– Он считает, что мы… Точнее, что Сет… что он угрожает его короне, – она коротко и невесело рассмеялась. Джек тоже улыбнулся тому, как бредово это звучало.  
– Каким образом? – он презрительно фыркнул – Ему было видение?  
Хелен неожиданно серьезно посмотрела на него.  
– Можно и так сказать. Видение. Но от этого его преследование не стало менее опасным, а бежать совсем в никуда мы не можем. Сету нужно наблюдение врачей.  
Джек утомленно вздохнул, он ожидал чего-то более серьезного, чем бредни спятившей женщины. Чего она на самом деле добивалась? Внимания? Денег? Он покосился на Люсинду, которая теперь смотрела на Пардис. Почему Люси повелась на нее? Она ведь вовсе не глупа. Сообразив, что молчание подзатянулось, он озвучил решение:  
– Думаю, если вы соблюдали осторожность, вряд ли он вас так быстро вычислит. – Джек с трудом удержался от фырканья. – Если вообще сможет. К тому же, отсюда вы можете бежать в Эфр, если посчитаете нужным. Оставайтесь. Думаю, найти работу и жилье не составит проблемы, – он выжидательно посмотрел на нее, если Пардис хотела поклянчить денег, то сейчас был самый момент. Но она лишь кивнула. Он, нахмурившись, закончил: – Я пошлю людей проверить, нет ли хвостов за вами. Так вас устраивает?  
– Да, спасибо, – начала Пардис, Джек отмахнулся от нее, вставая. Но Люсинда ухватила его за руку.  
– Подожди, не торопись, – она посмотрела в упор на Хелену и потребовала: – Скажите ему.  
Пардис беспомощно открыла рот, переводя взгляд с Люсинды на Джека. Она снова стиснула в объятиях сына и, наконец, дрожащим голосом тихо сказала:  
– Дэвид преследует нас, потому что считает, что Сет может заявить права на корону, – Джек фыркнул закатив глаза и развернулся к двери. – Постой! Он думает, что, раз Мишель отказалась от престола, а ты в изгнании, то единственный наследник теперь мой сын.  
Джек не выдержал.  
– Да что за бред?  
Но Пардис, повысив голос, закончила:  
– Сет сын Сайласа. И Дэвид это знает. Они приезжали к нам на ферму вместе.  
Джек уставился на нее, не зная что и думать.  
– Не пойму, чего вы добиваетесь? – наконец, спросил он. – Денег? Титула? С этим точно ничего не выйдет, но вот выпроводить вас из Коринфа – я могу. Так как?  
– Я не аферистка! – Хелен трясущимися руками полезла в сумку, Джек услышал, как за его спиной шевельнулся Стюарт, до этого стоявший без движения у стены. Пардис достала какие-то бумажки и протянула их Джеку. Он опознал в них больничные бланки, но внимание его привлекли фотографии, лежавшие сверху. Не узнать на них Сайласа было невозможно. Джек растерянно пролистал их, разглядывая непривычно счастливого отца. Сайлас на фото смеялся, обнимая то мальчика, то женщину – Хелену, то их обоих. На одном из фото он целовал её. Джек быстро пролистал оставшиеся бумажки, там было медицинское заключение, какие-то свидетельства и еще что-то, не имеющее значения. Все самое важное сказали фотографии.  
Чувствуя странную опустошенность, Джек рассеянно вернул Хелене фото, запустил по привычке в остриженные волосы пальцы и, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами, тихо протянул:  
– Лицемер – он повернулся к Люсинде, потом к Стюарту. – Вот ублюдок… Значит, запри свое сердце? Борись со своими желаниями? Обложись льдом? Сукин сын!  
– Джек! – окрикнула его Люсинда. – Перестань! Ты пугаешь мальчика… и меня, – через паузу добавила она.  
Джек стремительно повернулся к ней. В нем клокотала обида, ей срочно требовался выход. Он вскользь глянул на сжавшуюся и побледневшую Хелену, на мальчика – брата – который правда выглядел напуганным. Посмотрел на поджавшую недовольно губы Люсинду и отрывисто произнес:  
– Мое решение остается неизменным. Можете остаться в Коринфе, если хотите. То, что вы сказали, не имеет никакого значения, – затем обратился к Люси: – Извини, мне нужно по делам. Я заеду позже.  
Она понимающе ему кивнула. Джек несколько порывисто наклонился к ней, мазнул губами по щеке. Кивнул на прощанье Хелен и быстро вышел из комнаты.

Он почти не глядя пролетел по коридору, скатился по ступенькам лестницы, ведущей в гараж, и замер лишь возле джипа, повторяя севшим голосом, как заведенный: «мразь… какая же он мразь...» От ненависти и злобы его трясло, не выдержав, Джек закричал и ударил со всей силы кулаком по машине, оставив на боку небольшую вмятину. Он замахнулся для следующего удара, но Стюарт скрутил его, пытаясь удержать. Джек неистово забился:  
– Стю! Пусти меня! – дергаясь, он заехал головой Стюарту по губам, разбив их. Тот, не обращая внимания, стиснул Джека еще сильнее.  
– Тише, тише… успокойся.  
Джек, не слушая, метался, пытаясь вырваться из живого капкана, но постепенно стал уставать, и по его щекам покатились слезы. Он обмяк, уткнувшись Стюарту в шею, и громко некрасиво зарыдал, давясь вздохами.  
– Как же так, Стю? Как он мог? Джо умер, потому что я повелся на этот его бред! А он… сволочь! Ненавижу…  
Стюарт молчал, гладя его по голове, по спине, плечам. Он немного покачивался, пытаясь успокоить Джека. Постепенно затихли и рыдания, Джек прерывисто тяжело вздыхал, иногда всхлипывая и шмыгая носом. Через некоторое время он совсем успокоился и отстранился от Стюарта, но его повело. Стюарт аккуратно поддержал Джека, открыл дверцу и помог ему забраться внутрь на заднее сиденье. Залез следом, достал из бокового кармана на двери машины бутылку с водой и пачку салфеток и вручил Джеку. Высморкавшись в одну, Джек искоса посмотрел на Стюарта.  
– Я тебе… разбил, – он показал на губы и тяжело вздохнул снова опуская взгляд.  
– Ничего, – отозвался Стюарт. – До свадьбы заживет.  
– До чьей? – не особо вникая, спросил Джек. От слез у него отекло лицо и припухли губы, он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, и Стю, отвлекшись на него, ничего не ответил.  
Совсем успокоившись, Джек уснул. Тогда, укрыв его тонким пледом, всегда лежавшим в машине, Стюарт, наконец, пересел за руль.


	21. Конец

Прошло несколько дней после злополучной встречи Джека с Хелен Пардис и её сыном. Он как будто успокоился и вернулся к привычным делам, ни разу не показав, что думает про то, что услышал, пока в один из вечеров не отправил несколько отрядов на разведку в Селох и Шайло. На вопрос, что за данные его интересуют, он пояснил, что один из новоприбывших в город рассказал, что Селох выражает желание отсоединиться.  
– Надо понять, почему. Если это просто их политические игры, это одно. А если нет, то я хочу знать, что именно за этим стоит.  
Через пару дней вышедшие на связь сообщили, что вся Гильбоа действительно разваливается на отдельные земли. И что разваливаться все начало после того, как Геф взял в осаду Шайло.  
С этого момента время как будто взбесилось. События сменяли друг друга с ужасающей быстротой.  
Вот Джек объявляет о том, что набирает добровольцев идти на помощь в Шайло, вот в штабе разгорается спор о том, насколько это разумно. Вот, ставя последнюю точку в споре, Джек, весь странно тонкий и острый, почти кричит что распускает отряд и складывает с себя полномочия и пойдет на бой только с теми, кто действительно понимает, что за захватом Шайло падут и Селох, и Кармел, и Кардос, а значит – Геф придет сюда, и это вопрос времени. И вот он уже прощается с Люсиндой, отправляя её с матерью и Нэйтом в Эфр.  
И еще несколько дней спустя маленькая армия начала свое движение к Шайло, обрастая по дороге все новыми и новыми отрядами, прибывающими из разных земель под его начало. 

В столице, выяснив, что Шепард ушел в подполье, Джек немедленно разыскал его. Похудевший и почерневший на лицо Дэвид, однако, не растерял своего упрямства. Он, поджав губы, смотрел на Джека с укором.  
– Я думал, ты умер. Думал, гефцы убили тебя, – его сиплый голос был не таким, как помнил Джек. Вместо ответа Джек пожал плечами, дескать, да, не умер, и спросил:  
– Мишель с тобой?  
Дэвид нахмурился:  
– Нет. Она с матерью и Сайласом остались во дворце.  
– Что? – Джек ошарашенно уставился на него. – И ты их там оставил?  
Дэвид оскорбленно задрал подбородок.  
– Я не смог пробиться. У меня не так много людей, если ты не заметил. Последнее, что я слышал, это что они и еще небольшая группа людей смогли забаррикадироваться на нижних этажах в западном крыле.  
Джек усмехнулся, это было очень похоже на Сайласа.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, можно надеяться, что у них есть запас еды и воды.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Потому что Сайлас наверняка выбрал кухонные помещения.  
Решив действовать сообща, они обсудили предполагаемый план штурма дворцовой площади, самого дворца, госпиталя и здания библиотеки, где сосредоточились основные силы гефцев. Джек никак не прокомментировал то, что сторонников у Дэвида было ничтожно мало и, по сути, его помощь Джеку была не нужна. Как и ни разу не дал понять, что оспаривает его права на корону. Дэвид сам поднял эту тему.  
– Ты вернешься?  
Джек, не понимая, вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
– Ты можешь занять трон, – пояснил Дэвид, – народ поддержит тебя.  
Джек засмеялся, сухо и горько, за его спиной скептически скривился Стюарт, зашевелились беспокойно бойцы, которых Джек позвал для совета, кто-то выматерился. Отсмеявшись, он ответил:  
– Нет, сам собирай то, что разбил.  
Джек с минуту посмотрел на Дэвида, ожидая реакции, но, не дождавшись, отвернулся к своим людям, и перед тем, как он начал отдавать распоряжения, Дэвид услышал, как он тихо сказал:  
– Проклятое королевство… 

Пробившись во дворце к держащим из последних сил оборону людям Сайласа, Джек первым делом вывел из здания к своим мать с сестрой и тех, кто оставался с ними из обслуги. По дороге, Мишель, увидев Дэвида, плюнула ему в лицо и влепила пощечину.  
– Убийца! – трясясь от гнева, выкрикнула она.  
Дэвид стоял, опустив руки по швам, и даже не подумал остановить её или отстраниться, Джек удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Кого ты убил? – спросил Джек, жестом подзывая человека, чтобы увели Мишель. Она извернулась и выкрикнула:  
– Сына! Он убил нашего сына!  
Дэвид сгорбился и неразборчиво что-то пробормотал, Джек, раскрыв рот, застыл, глядя на него.  
– Убил? Ты? Сына? – не веря, переспросил он.  
– Он отключил его от аппарата жизнеобеспечения, – сказал Сайлас, равнодушно посмотрев на Дэвида. – Как раз перед тем, как гефцы захватили госпиталь.  
Джек замер, не зная, как следует реагировать. Его внимание отвлек боец, сообщивший о приближающихся отрядах неприятеля. Еще раз посмотрев на сжавшегося Дэвида, Джек переключился на предстоящий бой. Сайлас покинуть дворец отказался.

Не сразу, сопротивляясь, но гефцы отступали, сдавая позиции. За пару недель армии Джека удалось очистить от оккупантов большую часть города. Перестрелки не стихали ни днем, ни ночью. На улицах горели костры, то здесь, то там лежали тела, стояли раскуроченные машины, стелился черными клубами дым. Гефцы уходили, уступая неистовому натиску объединившегося народа. Но уходили неохотно, оставляя заминированные дома, поджигая кучи мусора, отправляя в последний бой отряды смертников, обвешанных взрывчаткой.  
Освободив от захватчиков госпиталь, Джек снова взялся за дворец. У него было странное ощущение, что именно битва за него будет решающей. Наверное, в его предположении что-то было, потому что за дворец гефцы бились, как одержимые. И вот уже не первый день Джек и его люди блуждали бесконечными переходами, выискивая и расстреливая вражеские отряды, снимая растяжки и ставя свои. Джека уже мутило от закопченных стен и постоянного полумрака, он мечтал, как выберется наружу. С нежностью вспоминал об оставленных лесах и отчаянно хотел домой. Он, Стюарт, Сайлас и еще несколько бойцов как раз были в галереях, когда им наперерез с двух сторон, открыв огонь, вышли гефцы. Они разделили их отряд, загнав Стюарта и бойцов в одно крыло и оттеснив Джека с Сайласом к коридорам, ведущим в холл.  
Отстреливаясь, Джек побежал по коридору; заскочив в одну из комнат, он запер дверь, прислушиваясь и одновременно проверяя магазин. Рядом в плечо тяжело дышал Сайлас.  
– Кажется, отстали, – тихо произнес Джек.  
Он связался со своими по рации и, выяснив, по какому пути они двигаются, отключился. Затем быстро осмотрел отца, выискивая ранения, и, удовлетворенный осмотром, обессиленно привалился к стене. В комнате было сумрачно. Все окна во дворце были забиты и заложены кирпичом или мешками с песком, и Джек не мог понять, была ли на улице ночь или уже наступило утро.  
– Хочу домой, – запрокинув голову к потолку, забывшись, сказал он вслух.  
Сайлас удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– Ты и так дома, – сказал он.  
Джек искоса глянул на него и ничего не ответил.  
– Почему Дэвид не попробовал вывезти сына? – вместо этого спросил он.  
Сайлас, тяжело вздохнув, опустился рядом на пол.  
– Он был обречен. Незадолго до этого у него началась какая-то инфекция. Повредился мозг и начали отказывать органы, врачи сказали, что шансов нет. Он был постоянно подключен к аппарату искусственной вентиляции легких, без него уже не мог. Мишель отказывалась верить, все ждала чуда. Думала, Бог явит свое милосердие, – Сайлас криво усмехнулся. – Но Бог остался глух к её молитвам. А потом… Никакой возможности вывезти его не было. Дэвид решил отключить его.  
Джек сглотнул, вспомнив смешное маленькое личико своего сына.  
– Я бы не смог, – тихо сказал он. Сайлас осторожно сжал ему плечо:  
– Я тоже, – тихим эхом отозвался он.  
Это почему-то разозлило Джека. Он вскинулся, зло глянув на него, но странно печальное лицо Сайласа отбило у него желание начать перепалку, и он промолчал.  
– Гефцы захватили госпиталь как раз в этот момент, – снова заговорил Сайлас. Его голос был тусклый и безжизненный. – Они прибили тело мальчика на стене госпиталя. Как назидание всем, кто не покорится их воле.  
Джек почувствовал как к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
– Ублюдки, – процедил он. Сделав пару глубоких вздохов он спросил: – Мишель?  
– Нет, не видела, – ответил Сайлас. – К счастью.  
Джек согласно кивнул. Они замолчали, каждый погрузившись в свои мысли.

Через некоторое время они двинулись дальше. Они прошли несколько смежных комнат, в том числе ту, где было невозможно дышать от вони разлагающегося тела.  
– Как же я хочу выбраться отсюда, – тихо проговорил Джек, когда они, наконец, отошли на приличное расстояние от жуткой комнаты.  
Сайлас искоса глянул на него.  
– Знаешь, я был несправедлив к тебе… – начал он.  
Джек резко повернулся к нему.  
– Прекрати!  
Сайлас осторожно сказал:  
– Я просто хочу помириться с тобой.  
Джек коротко хохотнул.  
– Помириться, конечно… ты ничего не делаешь без расчета. Пропитался ложью насквозь.  
– Не обвиняй меня во лжи, – гневно сощурился Сайлас.  
Джек криво усмехнулся.  
– Не терпишь, когда тебе указывают на твои промахи? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, сразу добавил. – У меня попросила защиты Хелена Пардис с сыном.  
Сайлас отшатнулся. Он часто задышал, схватившись за грудь. Джек настороженно наблюдал за ним. Прошло несколько минут, и Сайлас, придя в себя, почти робко спросил:  
– Они… живы?  
Джек опешил.  
– Считаешь, я должен был их убить? – он изумленно покачал головой и отвернулся, словно даже смотреть на отца ему стало противно. – Она сказала, что бежала от преследования Дэвида. Не знаю, насколько правда. Но допускаю, что это возможно.  
Говоря это, он пошел к двери.  
– Джек, – окликнул его Сайлас. Джек обернулся:  
– Что?  
– Дай мне шанс все исправить.  
Джек фыркнул.  
– Он тебе не нужен. Я не изменюсь, а ты… – он махнул рукой, показывая всю безнадежность этой затеи, и отвернулся. Сайлас улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним: главное, выбраться отсюда, а шанс начать все заново, конечно, представится.  
– Пойдем скорее, – поторопил его Джек. – Стюарт, наверное, весь извелся.  
– Стюарт? – переспросил Сайлас. – Это твой… – он замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.  
– Это мой, – согласился Джек, наблюдая за его попытками. Сайлас сумел удержать лицо. Джек усмехнулся и осторожно выглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Выскользнув ужом, он поманил за собой Сайласа. Они не так уж и много прошли вперед, когда внимание Джека привлекли оранжевые блики на стене, почти под самым потолком. Они трепетали, словно бы отражаясь от воды, из-за своего мельтешения неуловимо походя на кружащихся бабочек. Джек замер, тревожно осматриваясь.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил Сайлас, подходя ближе.  
– Я знаю этот коридор, – сдавленно произнес Джек.  
– Конечно, знаешь, – недоумевая, подтвердил Сайлас.  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь! – Джек как будто всхлипнул.  
– Джек? – Сайласу передалась его тревога.  
– Я не хочу умирать, – тихо, словно бы себе прошептал Джек.  
Сайлас огляделся и снова вопросительно посмотрел на него, но тот уже справился с собой.  
– Идем, тут должен быть холл, который соединяет эту кольцевую галерею. Если парни еще не там, то подождем их.  
Они прошли дальше и попали в небольшой зал, который и вправду соединял несколько коридоров и лестниц. Почти посреди него стояла странная разлапистая конструкция, при виде которой Джек побледнел. Вблизи стало ясно, что это рама обрушившегося зенитного фонаря. Стекло, усеявшее почти ровным слоем весь пол, похрустывало при каждом шаге. Выбитый оконный проем в потолке кто-то закидал досками, и теперь в холле также царил полумрак. Ожидая своих людей, Джек замер, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то в стену, Сайлас присел на ступеньку широкой лестницы. На некоторое время каждый погрузился в свои мысли.  
– Вот видишь, ты все таки не смог оставить свою семью в беде, – вдруг сказал Сайлас.  
Джек недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
– Ты решил, я вернулся, чтобы освободить тебя?  
Сайлас пожал плечами.  
– Я всегда это знал, что ты придешь, стоит тебя позвать, – просто сказал он. – Все-таки ты мой сын и наша связь куда крепче, чем ты думаешь.  
Джек разозлился.  
– Перестань думать, что мир вращается вокруг тебя! Я пришёл, потому что кто-то должен был остановить все это! Чтобы этот хаос не добрался и до моего дома! Если бы дело касалось только тебя, я бы не стал вмешиваться!  
– Твой дом здесь! – рявкнул Сайлас. – Прекрати отрицать это! Ты мой сын, нравится тебе это или нет!  
– Ты сам отрекся от меня! – закричал Джек, забыв про осторожность. – Я был недостаточно хорош для тебя! Чтобы я ни делал, ты не воспринимал меня всерьез! Ты обманывал меня! Мишель, всех нас!  
– Ты, ты предал меня! – заорал Сайлас. – Ввязался в заговор! Да ты должен в ногах у меня ползать, моля о прощении! А ты меня в чем-то обвиняешь?! Паршивый щенок! – он приблизился к Джеку и прямо в лицо ему прошипел. – Я могу убить тебя безо всякого суда. Никто не обвинит меня после того, как ты организовал покушение на меня! А я, я! Я дарую тебе милость! Предлагаю вернуться! Начать все с начала! Но ты даже этого оценить не в состоянии!  
Джека почти затошнило от вновь вспыхнувшей к нему ненависти. Он словно наяву услышал тихий неуверенный голос Пардис. Как живой перед глазами встал Джозеф. Вызывая фантомный приступ мигрени, пронеслись воспоминания о суде. Не сдержавшись, Джек передернулся от отвращения и отшагнул от Сайласа подальше, боясь, что не удержится и кинется на него.  
– Я пришел не за тобой, – зло роняя слова, сказал он. – Тебе просто повезло оказаться здесь.  
Сайлас снисходительно посмотрел на него.  
Голова все-таки разболелась, и Джек, прикрыв глаза, устало добавил:  
– Ты просто не можешь признать, что ты облажался. И как отец, и как король.  
Он отвернулся, давая понять, что не намерен продолжать разговор. Но Сайлас явно хотел ещё что-то добавить, он несколько раз откашлялся, привлекая внимание, пару раз даже позвал его по имени, но Джек не отреагировал: лишь отошёл дальше, к одной из арок, украшавших вход в коридоры. На некоторое время снова воцарилась тишина. Сайлас снова скорчился на ступенях, поглядывая на Джека из-под насупленных бровей. Джек нарочито его игнорировал, жалея, что пошел на поводу и ввязался в очередную ссору, которая ничего не разъяснила и лишь оставила горький осадок. Единственное, чего он хотел, так это убраться отсюда и никогда больше не видеть ни отца, ни этого проклятого города.

Когда запищала рация, Джек подскочил от неожиданности:  
– Стю? – громче, чем надо, спросил он.  
– Джек, где ты?  
– В холле. Если вы двигаетесь по тем коридорам, про которые говорили, то должны идти как раз сюда. Опиши, какие комнаты вы прошли.  
Он выслушал ответ, что-то прокомментировал и отключился.  
– Они на подходе, – сказал Джек на вопросительный взгляд Сайласа. Он заметно оживился, то и дело поглядывая в один из проемов. Поэтому, когда из-за поворота в самый главный, широкий проход вывернул довольно большой отряд гефцев, Джек оказался к этому не готов. Он улыбнулся странной ломкой улыбкой:  
– Это нечестно, – тонким голосом произнес он. Сайлас тяжело поднялся, поднимая свою винтовку, у него не так много осталось патронов, но сдаваться без боя он не собирался.  
Со стороны одного из боковых коридоров донеслись звуки стрельбы и крики. Джек посмотрел в туда, потом на бегущих к ним гефцев, что-то прикинул себе в уме и, достав из кармана пару гранат, криво улыбнувшись Сайласу, кинулся им наперерез.  
– Джек, нет! Вернись! – Сайлас бросился за ним, но в следующий момент взрывная волна впечатала его в стену, и он потерял сознание.  
Придя в себя, Сайлас с воплем кинулся к месту взрыва. В воздухе висела плотная взвесь дыма и штукатурки, и он прижал к лицу лоскут, который оторвал от рубашки. Подворачивая ноги на раскуроченных, вздыбленных плитах пола, он добрался до обвала. Взрыв задел стены, вынес двери, с потолка обрушились целые пласты, что-то горело. То тут, то там по всему коридору были завалы из разбитой мебели и битого кирпича. Под ноги Сайласу попался искореженный гефский автомат, где-то среди обломков ему увиделся чей-то ботинок, возможно, не пустой. Только Джека не было видно. Сайлас трясущимися руками попытался разобрать одну кучу, кинулся к другой, затем к еще одной, и еще, и, обессилев, повалился на колени посреди разбомбленного коридора. Он страшно завыл, рванув душивший его воротник. Раскачиваясь взад и вперед, он то запрокидывая голову, то наоборот сжимался в комок, вцепляясь себе в волосы и выдирая целые клочья. Перед глазами у него стояло лицо Джека, каким он увидел сына перед тем, как тот бросился наперерез гефцам. Отчаянное, невозможно юное, со страшным смирением перед грядущей смертью в глазах.  
– Ты не можешь… – захлебываясь словами, Сайлас невидяще уставился в потолок. – Ты не можешь забрать его у меня. Не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда я понял, – он снова скукожился посреди мусора. – Возьми меня, – прошептал он и надолго застыл.  
Он не обернулся на топот и не отреагировал, когда кто-то положил ему руку на плечо.  
– Сайлас, нужно уходить, – подошедший оказался Дэвидом. Он был весь в копоти и пыли, с повязкой на бедре, уже пропитавшейся кровью, свою винтовку Дэвид забросил за спину, немного наклонившись к Сайласу. Он пришел не один, за ним следовал небольшой отряд.  
– Сайлас? – снова позвал его Дэвид. – Нам пора. Ты уже ничем ему не поможешь. Нужно уходить. Мы оттеснили гефцев, но перевес пока все еще на их стороне.  
Дэвид потянул Сайласа за плечо, но тот, вскрикнув, отмахнулся. Он выглядел совсем обезумевшим от горя. Услышав донесшуюся до них гефскую речь, он внезапно вскочил и, схватив свое оружие, бросился в сторону, откуда шел звук.  
– Нам за ним? – спросил один из солдат. Дэвид, глядя вслед Сайласу, молча покачал головой.  
– Нет, – сказал он после паузы. – Надо связаться с остальными и перегруппироваться, люди Джека уйдут сразу, как только узнают, что он погиб. Нам нужно сосредоточить силы.  
Он обвел взглядом разгромленный коридор и, словно прощаясь, на мгновенье прижал к сердцу руку и склонил голову, после чего, не оборачиваясь, стремительно ушел в сторону холла.  
Через некоторое время к месту взрыва выбежал Стюарт. Он ненадолго застыл, глядя на завалы. Сориентировавшись, бросился к одной куче и начал раскидывать обломки. Вскоре к нему присоединился Марк, еще чуть погодя – Пол и Энтони. Они не говорили и действовали слаженно и быстро. Когда из под кирпича показалась рука, Стюарт сдавленно охнул. Он едва удержался, чтобы не начать расшвыривать обломки бессистемно и этим завалить Джека еще сильнее. Он перешел к участку, где по расчетам должна была быть голова, и, убирая каждую следующую доску или кирпич, старался не думать о том, что Джека просто могло разорвать на части. Не отвлекаясь от работы, он искоса взглянул на вновь подошедших людей под предводительством Джона. Джон мрачно нахмурился, осмотрелся и, достав рацию, отдал приказ оставить преследование гефцев и готовиться к возвращению в Коринф.  
– Мы сделали больше, чем должны были. Остальное забота Шепарда, – сказал он. После чего отключился и подошел к Стюарту.  
– Мне жаль, – тихо произнес Джон.  
Стюарт помотал головой.  
– Это моя вина. Я не досмотрел, – выдавил он. У него по щекам покатились слезы. – Я не оставлю его тут.  
– Конечно, мы не оставим. Заберем его домой, – Джон подозвал еще людей и присоединился сам к разбору завала. Когда из-под битого кирпича, пластов штукатурки, искореженного металла и прочего мусора показалось залитое кровью лицо, самообладание оставило Стюарта, он кинулся к нему, лихорадочно отшвыривая оставшиеся обломки с груди Джека. На скуле с правой стороны у Джека была как будто вмятина, а левая рука почти до локтя раздробило до такой степени, что мясо и жилы свисали лоскутами, обнажая розоватую кость. Кисть отсутствовала. Стюарт вцепился в уцелевшую правую руку и, чувствуя, как его трясет, перевел взгляд ниже.  
– Стю, отпусти его, – кто-то потянул Стюарта за плечо. – Стю? Давай, надо откопать его быстрее. У нас не так много времени.  
Стюарт заторможено кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся.  
– Стэф, вколи ему что-нибудь, – как через вату донесся до него голос Джона. – Давайте, подналяжем. Надо ускориться.  
Рядом со Стюартом присел Стэфан, мягко разжал ему пальцы, заставив отпустить Джека, сноровисто сделал укол и заставил потесниться, занимая его место.  
Как в тумане Стюарт смотрел на то, как Джека достали и переложили на носилки. Он пошевелился, желая поправить тому странно вывернутую ногу. Но суетившиеся вокруг носилок люди не дали ему подойти. Не понимая, что теперь делать, Стюарт тупо следил за ними. Смотрел на смазанные быстрые движения, голоса пробивались до его сознания как сквозь толщу воды. Он слышал звук, но не различал ни слова. В какой-то момент он обнаружил себя бегущим вместе с остальными к выходу из дворца. Где-то по пути ему показалось, что он увидел тело Сайласа, но он даже не смог это толком осознать. Впереди, сразу за группой прикрытия, бежали шестеро, которые несли носилки с Джеком. Бледное пятно лица с бескровными губами словно отпечаталось на обратной стороне век. Все остальное слилось в одно сплошное серое пятно. Они выбежали на улицу, и ослепшему от полумрака Стюарту показалось, что он захлебывается в бесконечном белом свете.  
Дороги в Коринф он не запомнил.

***  
После освобождения дворца выдворить гефцев из Шайло, как и думал Джек, оказалось не сложно, чтобы закрепить успех, их гнали по пятам, оттеснив даже от установленной с Гефом границы. Однако победа не помогла Дэвиду объединить развалившуюся страну обратно. Но несмотря на это, траур по погибшему королю Сайласу и принцу Джонатану был общим.  
Мишель и Роуз покинули Гильбоа в неизвестном направлении.  
Дэвид же вошел в историю как самый непопулярный правитель.

**Эпилог**

– Согласись, это забавно, что одному своему избранному Бог помог создать царство, а другому – позволил развалить.  
– Пусть развлекаются. Я рад, что не Его избранник и не царь. Моё место здесь, поближе к солнцу и подальше от костров Шайло. Думаю, за это я заплатил Гильбоа достаточно.

**Конец.**


End file.
